


Я хочу увидеть тебя храброй

by Akitai



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/F, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Китнисс быстрая и храбрая, и она никогда не думает дольше, чем нужно. Как будто в ее голове за секунду происходит целая беседа, пока Прим все еще решает, что делать. В День Жатвы мозг Прим еще даже не закончил кричать «нет-нет-нет», когда раздался голос Китнисс. Теперь Рута застыла на месте, но Китнисс отпихивает ее, сбивая с ног и отбрасывая в высокую траву; копье входит в грудь Китнисс.Китнисс умирает, и Рута побеждает в 74 Голодных Играх. Прим никогда не простит девушку, забравшую ее сестру… хотя, может, и простит. Может быть, винить стоит вовсе не Руту.Зарождение революции в четырех записках.





	1. Соль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I wanna see you be brave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486351) by [lorata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorata/pseuds/lorata). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2017 для команды радфем.  
> Иллюстрации к фику -- Поморница: vk.com/wall-62341608_601

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Глаза Китнисс остекленели и закатились назад. Прим видела такое раньше на их кухонном столе, когда мужчины приносили раненого шахтера, ожидая, что мама сотворит чудо с помощью горстки трав и нитки с иголкой. Кровь и слюна пузырятся в уголках рта Китнисс._  
>  — Прим? — спрашивает Китнисс, ее голос хрипит в горле. — Прим, это… Прим?
> 
>  
> 
> Китнисс вызвалась доброволицей, чтобы спасти Прим, но умерла, чтобы спасти Руту. Семьдесят четвертые Голодные Игры погрузили Примроуз Эвердин в депрессию.

Копье покидает руку парня из Первого и разрезает воздух. Камеры замедляют скорость наполовину; экран разделяется напополам, чтобы показать его решительное лицо с мрачным подбородком, следящее за полетом копья, с одной стороны — и Китнисс, шокированную и с широко открытыми глазами, но все еще храбрую, с другой.

Мама ахает, издает пронзительный и испуганный звук, приглушенный руками, которыми она закрывает лицо. На экране Китнисс поворачивается кругом, достает стрелу и заряжает ее одним плавным движением, как и всегда. (Прим никогда не могла правильно зацепить засечку на стреле за тетиву, не могла оттянуть стрелу назад достаточно далеко для того, чтобы она улетела дальше, чем на несколько футов). Китнисс стреляет до того, как рука парня опускается. Камеры показывают и копье, и стрелу, то, как их древки колеблются в контролируемых кругах, пока они летят к своим целям в противоположных направлениях.

Он собирается убить эту маленькую девочку. Копье пройдет прямо сквозь нее, такую маленькую (она даже меньше, чем Прим, но ее руки и ноги мускулисты и жилисты от лазания по деревьям), и она умрет. Прим задерживает дыхание, и она не рада — это было бы ужасно — но она чувствует облегчение. Когда Рута спит, Китнисс наблюдает за ней с плотно сжатыми челюстями и жесткими глазами, легонько, как перышко, поглаживая по волосам, совсем как она делает это с Прим, когда думает, что она спит. Она не должна смотреть так на кого-то еще; она сестра Прим, а не этой девочки. Прим не желает никому смерти (кроме тех, кому желает), но она задерживает дыхание с самой Жатвы, и не выдохнет, пока Китнисс не вернется.

Эта девочка — осложнение. По крайней мере, когда она умрет, Китнисс вспомнит, кто ее настоящая сестра. Когда она вернется назад живой, Прим попросит у Китнисс прощения за свою эгоистичность, за ужасные мысли, за то, что она смотрела Игры, как смотрят их в Капитолии, болея за победителя, но все будет хорошо. Китнисс будет жива.

Стрела вонзается в глотку парня, и он отшатывается, его рот открыт буквой «о», а глаза закатились. В следующую секунду копье ударит Руту, а Прим придется смотреть, хотя в ее горле зреет крик, потому что она должна этой девочке, и она обязана посмотреть на последние мгновения ее жизни. Если она собирается умереть за Китнисс, Прим, по крайней мере, может посмотреть на это. Гейл сказал бы, что Прим — соучастница всего этого (он обычно не использует заумные слова, но ему нравится выплевывать это слово сквозь зубы), но Прим все равно.

Но вот только…

Китнисс быстрая и храбрая, и она никогда не думает дольше, чем нужно. Как будто в ее голове за секунду происходит целая беседа, пока Прим все еще решает, что делать. В День Жатвы мозг Прим еще даже не закончил кричать «нет-нет-нет», когда раздался голос Китнисс. Теперь Рута застыла на месте, но Китнисс отпихивает ее, сбивая с ног и отбрасывая в высокую траву; копье входит в грудь Китнисс.

Оно должно было попасть в живот Руты, пройдя сквозь органы, но оно вонзается в грудную клетку Китнисс. Треск ломающейся кости эхом отзывается в телевизионных динамиках. Камеры останавливаются, замораживая Китнисс в падении с распростертыми руками, а затем скорость со свистом возвращается к нормальной, и она падает на землю.

Мама кричит, и Прим тоже кричит, но только в своей голове. В реальности ее рот ослаб, из него не выходит ни звука, ни хныкания, она пытается сказать имя Китнисс, но ничего не происходит.

— Китнисс! — крик Руты пронзает воздух и шум в ушах Прим. — Китнисс, нет!

И тут к Прим возвращается голос.

— Прекрати это, — кричит она и бросается на проекцию, пытаясь схватить изображение Руты. Ее пальцы проходят прямо сквозь нее, свет и цвета пестрят на ее коже. Окровавленная грудь Китнисс светится вокруг предплечья Прим, пока она его не убирает. Рута падает на колени и рыдает, вцепившись в руку Китнисс и прижав ее к своей щеке.

— Прекрати это! — Прим едва может дышать, едва может видеть, она обхватывает себя руками и трясется. — У тебя нет права! Она моя сестра, не твоя! Не плачь над ней! Прекрати!

Рута не слушает. Она притягивает Китнисс на свои колени и гладит ее лицо, наклонив свою голову вниз, чтобы их лбы соприкасались, и ее слезы падали на щеки Китнисс. По всему Панему люди будут рыдать (и их попкорн станет соленым от слез, сказал бы Гейл, противно и уродливо скривив рот), но никто из них не подумает о Прим. Комментаторы шепчут что-то о трогательном прощании между близкими союзницами. Мама причитает, высоко и увлеченно.

Глаза Китнисс остекленели и закатились назад. Прим видела такое раньше на их кухонном столе, когда мужчины приносили раненого шахтера, ожидая, что мама сотворит чудо с помощью горстки трав и нитки с иголкой. Кровь и слюна пузырятся в уголках рта Китнисс.

— Прим? — спрашивает Китнисс, ее голос хрипит в горле. — Прим, это… Прим?

— Я здесь, — говорит Прим, слова свободно вырываются из ее рта, — Китнисс, прости, прости…

Глаза Руты расширяются, потом смягчаются, большие, карие, полные слез.

— Да, — говорит она тихо и успокаивающе. — Это я, Китнисс. Я тут.

— Прим… — снова полузадушенно говорит Китнисс, как будто это единственное слово, произношение которого она помнит. — Прим, прости. Я хотела спасти тебя. Я так старалась…

— Ты правда меня спасла, — говорит Рута, но она говорит неправильно, твердо, сильно, успокаивающе, как старшая сестра — потому что в своей семье она старшая, прямо как Китнисс. Это звучит совсем не похоже на Прим, но Китнисс уже блуждает далеко-далеко, и это неважно. — Все хорошо. Ты спасла меня.

Дыхание Китнисс учащается. Она пытается говорить, но единственный звук, который она может издать — квакающее булькание (скопление слюны в горле, как сказала однажды мама), и это неправильно, все это неправильно, этого никогда не должно было случиться. Наконец Китнисс просит: «Спой?». Это слово едва можно узнать; Распорядители Игр добавили вспомогательные субтитры для людей, которые не привыкли расшифровывать последние просьбы умирающих.

Рута кивает. Она убирает волосы с глаз Китнисс и начинает петь медленную, заунывную песню о закате в конце рабочего дня и о том, как золотым светом сияют в саду яблоки. Это песня не из Двенадцатого, совсем не такая, и Прим скрипит зубами. Это не должно было быть так, и потому заглушает звуки того, как мама икает и трясется, мелодию этой неправильной, совсем неправильной песни: она поет «Глубоко в долине».

Рута поет, Прим поет, и выражение лица Китнисс превращается в мягкую, мечтательную улыбку.

Прим почти забывает обо всем, пока «бум!» пушек не сотрясает ее спину, а камеры не дают панораму, показывая Китнисс, окровавленную и перекрученную на коленях Руты, и тело мальчика из Первого, распростертое и забытое в дальнем углу экрана.

Наконец камеры покидают поляну, переключаясь на оставшихся трибутов: парень из Одиннадцатого сидит в своем поле, подбирает с земли улиток и раздавливает их панцири перед тем, как отправить склизкие тела в рот; бледная девочка из Пятого скользит между деревьями, напоминая призрака; парочка из Второго молча охотится вместе; и Пит, один на берегу ручья, раскрашенный грязью и дрожащий от заражения крови.

Прим делает вдох, и это оказывается не так уж трудно. Она делает еще один, и еще, и каким-то образом мир продолжает вращаться, птицы петь, а солнце сиять, как будто все они не понимали, что в этом больше нет смысла. Она оборачивается, потом вздыхает и опускается на колени, берет руки матери в свои и проводит пальцами по ее костяшкам. Пальцы мамы окровавлены, ногти сорваны.

— Пойдем, мам, — говорит Прим, используя свой «врачебный» голос. — Давай приведем тебя в порядок.

 

***

На следующий день Прим не идет в школу, но все равно вытаскивает себя из постели. Она плохо помнит время сразу после смерти папы, но знает, что мама просто лежала без движения, и Прим приходилось класть кусочки еды прямо ей в рот. А Китнисс приходилось мыть ее с помощью тряпки и ведра воды, потому что сама мама не волновалась даже о том, чтобы искупаться или поесть. Важно сделать усилие, чтобы и ее мозг не свалился в бездну горя, говорит себе Прим. Миссис Хоторн останавливается у них и забирает маму к себе домой; она спрашивает Прим, хочет ли она тоже пойти, но Прим думает о мальчиках Хоторнов, шумных и буйных, пытающихся приободрить ее, тягая ее за волосы и суя червей ей под нос, и говорит «нет, спасибо».

Прим плещет водой на лицо, надевает другое платье, но останавливается, когда дело доходит до прически. Китнисс заплетала ей косы, когда у мамы слишком тряслись руки, но она больше никогда не поможет Прим сделать прическу. Никогда больше не поправит выбившуюся сзади рубашку Прим и не назовет ее утенком, никогда не подкрутит концы ее локонов и не будет повторять, что она выглядит как ангел, до тех пор, пока Прим не начнет корчить рожи своему коту.  
Эти мысли давят где-то за глазами Прим и пытаются слезами прорваться наружу. Прим боится, что если она начнет плакать, то никогда не остановится, и потому шлепает себя по щекам до тех пор, пока боль не заставляет ее задохнуться, и она не забывает о нарастающем внутри ее головы давлении. После Жатвы помощник из Капитолия принес им новый телевизор взамен старого, мерцающего экраном (это ежегодный бонус для семей трибутов), и Прим гадает, когда они приедут его забрать. Не то чтобы он нужен Прим и маме теперь, когда Китнисс мертва.

Но пока что они этого не сделали, поэтому Прим включает телевизор и смотрит. С прошлой ночи ничего не изменилось: бегущая строка в нижней части экрана сообщает, что в живых по-прежнему остается шесть трибутов.

Примерно в середине утра Рута уходит искать Пита. Рюкзак Китнисс и ее набитый стрелами колчан слишком большие и мешают, когда она маневрирует по скользким камням. Лук она оставила Китнисс, на ее груди, сложив руки Китнисс поверх изогнутого металла так, что она напоминает павшего воина с какой-нибудь старой картины.

(Китнисс всегда была воительницей, так что такое ее последнее изображение подходит для Панема, но Прим не может перестать думать о пальцах Китнисс и о том, что никто не знает, как они нежны, несмотря на все порезы и мозоли, когда гладят волосы Прим и утирают ее слезы по ночам.)

Когда Рута приближается к Питу, в левом нижнем углу экрана высвечивается его статистика, в том числе счетчик здоровья, показывающий, что через три дня Пит погибнет, если не получит лечения. Прим не может не думать о том, что это многовато, особенно если никто не вытащит его из этой грязи. Она может поддерживать его температуру низкой, но в его крови теперь полно бактерий. Его тело отравляет само себя изнутри.

В конце концов Рута действительно находит его. Она со стуком падает на камни, и почти сползает в воду; она маленькая, а ее вещи тяжелы, и на секунду Прим думает — вот и все, она упадет, а ее запасы потянут ее на дно, и она умрет. Но нет, Рута удерживается, копается руками в грязи и вытаскивает себя назад, на большой плоский камень. Там она лежит, задыхаясь, несколько секунд, и ползет к Питу.

Рута оглядывается вокруг, высматривая парочку из Второго, но берег чист.

— Привет, Пит, — мягко говорит Рута.

Пит дышит поверхностно, его глаза как будто остекленели. Вероятно, он галлюцинирует уже несколько дней; все это время камеры показывали его только во время короткого обзора в конце дня.

— Привет, Рута, — даже от произнесения двух слов его губа трескается, кровь смешивается с грязью, которую он размазал по лицу. — Рад тебя видеть. Последнее время многовато пушек стреляло.

— Да, — Рута приседает, покачивается назад, опираясь на пятки. Прим не может понять выражения ее лица, задумчивого и серьезного: в голове вспыхнул тревожный огонек. Победитель может быть только один, и Рута никогда не была союзницей Пита. — Пушка Китнисс прогремела вчера. Мне очень жаль, Пит.

Пит вздыхает и закрывает глаза. Слезы скользят по его лицу, прокладывая бледные, чистые линии сквозь грязь.

— Китнисс… — шепчет он. Он вздрагивает сильнее. — Что с ней случилось?

На этот раз вздрагивает Рута, трет костяшки пальцев, стирая остатки крови Китнисс.

— Парень из Первого. У него было копье, — Пит с шипением выдыхает сквозь зубы, и Рута слегка двигается в грязи. — Я пела ей. Мне кажется, она быстро умерла.

— Я любил ее, — Пит зажмуривается еще крепче. — Правда любил. Она не знала, пока я не сказал, и я знаю, что она не любила меня, но я не врал. Может, если бы я сказал ей раньше, мы могли бы… Но я никогда не узнаю.

Воздух с шипением выходит между зубов Прим. С тех пор, как Пит Мелларк сделал свое заявление на интервью, комментаторы почти не упоминали о том, как Китнисс пожертвовала собой ради сестры, говоря только о Пите и его чувствах. Молниеносная вспышка гнева пронзает грудь Прим; Китнисс была для нее всем, и она заслуживает больше, чем быть опорой в истории про неразделенную любовь какого-то парня.

Теперь Пит плачет, и Прим впервые понимает, как Китнисс могла смотреть на плачущую маму и при этом говорить с ней ледяным голосом. Пита не волнует, что из-за смерти Китнисс ее мать и сестра могут вновь начать голодать. Его не волнует, что Прим потеряла ту, которая понимала ее лучше, чем кто-либо еще. Все, что его волнует, — это что он никогда не станет парнем Китнисс. Это нечестно.

— Все будет хорошо, Пит, — говорит Рута этим опасным голосом. Он мягкий, но решительный, и из-за этого Прим думает о ком-то, кто медленно вытаскивает нож, держа лезвие острием вверх, чтобы солнце не засверкало на металле, как учила ее Китнисс. Рута двигается назад, отстегивает капюшон своей куртки, обворачивает его вокруг своей руки. Пит не отвечает, он даже не смотрит на нее, отвернувшись и тихо плача. Будет чудом, если он не умрет в одночасье.

Рута перекидывает одну ногу через Пита, садясь ему на грудь, затем опускает руку и твердо зажимает рот и нос Пита.

— Все хорошо, — вновь говорит Рута, настойчиво, спокойно и почти жутко. — Ты же не хочешь истечь кровью до смерти, это будет ужасно. А так не будет больно.

Пит с мокрым хлюпающим звуком высвобождает руку от грязи; он отталкивает Руту, пихает ее в грудь и бедра, отпихивает ее руки, но он ранен уже несколько дней и слишком слаб. Через минуту его рука падает. Внутри него нет ничего, за что стоило бы сражаться, а может, и снаружи тоже. Все знают, что миссис Мелларк бьет своих мальчиков, и у Пита есть старший брат, который мог бы заменить его на Играх, но не сделал этого.

Живот Прим скручивает, но когда она пытается отвернуться, шея застревает на месте. Она, замерев, смотрит, пока глаза Пита не закатываются и наконец не стреляет пушка.

Рута слезает с него, перебираясь на камни, поскальзываясь в спешке, добегает до зарослей травянистого кустарника. Через несколько секунд она поворачивается и бросается на землю.

Никто не хочет смотреть, как маленькая девочка блюет, убив кого-то, поэтому камера переключается на других трибутов. Парень и девушка из Второго смотрят в ту сторону, откуда донесся звук пушечного выстрела.

— Двенадцатый, должно быть, наконец-то истек кровью, — довольно говорит парень. — Не так уж долго продержались огненная девушка и ее любовничек, да?

Девушка пожимает плечами и продолжает точить свой нож, клинок щелкает о камень, зажатый в ее руке.

— А я тебе говорила, что они долго не продержатся. Подождем до вечернего показа, чтобы убедиться, потом выследим остальных.

Прим выключает телевизор, руки дрожат. То, что Пит погиб, и Двенадцатый Дистрикт выбыл из игры, становится для нее сильным ударом. В этом году, как и всегда, не будет дополнительных пайков за победу, но не будет и Китнисс, чтобы накормить их.

Прим идет на кухню и медленно обходит ее, проверяя каждый шкафчик. Хлеб, который принесла Китнисс в День Жатвы, давно уже съеден; никому не позволено брать тессеры во время Месяца Игр, а последний паек, полученный Китнисс, сократился до горсточки пыльных зерен на дне контейнера. В тот день в Доме Правосудия Китнисс сказала Прим продавать козий сыр, но до брачного сезона еще месяц или два, а Леди не дает молока с тех пор, как выкормила последнего своего козленка.

Внутри нее разгорается паника, и на секунду Прим позволяет ей овладеть собой, вытолкнуть воздух из легких и сжать голову. Она закрывает глаза руками, несколько слезинок просачиваются через ее ладонь и текут по запястью. Она до боли кусает губы, чтобы сдержаться и не закричать. Китнисс — причина, по которой Прим и мама все еще живы, она кормила и защищала их, а теперь она мертва.

Рыдания пытаются прорваться наружу, но Прим не позволяет им сделать этого. Она не позволит. Чтобы выйти на ту сцену и отправиться вместо нее на Арену, Китнисс потребовалось больше храбрости, чем Прим может представить; сколько же храбрости понадобится ей самой, чтобы продолжать жить?

Китнисс удерживала всю семью в живых, но ей было шестнадцать, а Прим всего… Нет. Слезы высыхают, когда Прим делает подсчеты, потому что нет, Китнисс было двенадцать, когда умер отец, столько же, сколько сейчас Прим, и к тому же Прим не придется кормить младшую сестру. Конечно, Китнисс могла стрелять, а Прим плачет, когда Лютик приносит пойманных бурундуков в дом, но. Но.

Прим зашнуровывает ботинки, медленно обводя шнурок вокруг пальца и затягивая петлю. Шлак ударяет ее как мокрая тряпка, когда она выходит наружу, липкая духота тяжела и давит на легкие, но Прим игнорирует волосы, прилипшие к шее, и пот, стекающий между лопаток. Ее ботинки поднимают облака пыли независимо от того, как легко она ступает, и острый запах угольной пыли щиплет ноздри. В Капитолии месяц Игр считается праздничным, но здесь, в отдаленном дистрикте, людям все еще нужно есть, и потому они работают.

Рори сидит перед домом Хоторнов, хмурясь и скручивая петлю из проволоки вокруг двух палочек.

— Двенадцатый опять проиграл, — вздыхает он, имитируя мужское ворчание, услышав шаги Прим, но потом он поднимает голову, и его глаза расширяются. — Ох, я не… Прости, Прим.

Он поднимается на ноги, отряхивая штаны руками, и его взгляд бегает из стороны в сторону, пока он пытается придумать, что сказать.

Прим не ждет, чтобы выслушать его.

— Где Гейл? Он сегодня работает?

— Нет, он поменялся с кем-то сменой после того, как… — Рори морщится. — Ну, после. Я думаю, он пошел на поляну, где они… я имею в виду…

— Спасибо, — говорит Прим, это получается короче, чем она хотела, но у нее нет времени расшаркиваться. Она знает эту поляну: Китнисс брала ее туда, еще когда думала, что сможет научить Прим охотиться.

Вскоре она приходит к забору на границе дистрикта. Прим опускается на колени и подносит к нему руку, ожидая слабого щелчка и покалывания волос на руках, показывающих, что электричество включено. Но ничего не происходит, и Прим проскальзывает через дыру, придерживая рукой провода на случай, если кто-то будет проходить рядом и удивится, что они покачиваются. Она никогда не была здесь днем, но в каком-то смысле здесь почти что приятно. В лесу не так тревожно, когда теплый желтый солнечный свет проходит сквозь листву, совсем непохоже на холодный, серый, жутковатый туман перед рассветом.

Прим находит Гейла на вершине холма, он сидит, подтянув ноги к груди и опустив лоб на колени. Он втягивает в себя воздух, когда она садится рядом, трава щекочет ее ноги.

— Я не могу смотреть на тебя сейчас, — хрипит он, его голос — как глухой скрежет в горле, и Прим хочет стать больше, хотя бы на секунду, чтобы ударить его.

— Вот и не смотри, — она спокойнее, чем думала. Она видит смерть Китнисс каждый раз, когда закрывает глаза, но Прим держит их открытыми и смотрит на покачивающиеся деревья.

— Я хочу предложить сделку, — Гейл не отвечает, но он и не велит ей уйти. — Ты теперь занят в шахтах. Я знаю, что у тебя теперь нет времени приходить сюда ежедневно. Покажи мне, как и где расставлять силки. Я буду приходить по утрам, проверять их, переставлять, если будут проблемы, и приносить все, что в них попадется, тебе. Все, о чем я прошу, — ты будешь отдавать мне каждый раз одно животное. Ты сможешь прокормить свою семью, но при этом сдержишь данное Китнисс обещание.

Гейл вдыхает месиво из соплей и слез, но все еще не прогоняет ее.

— У меня нет времени ходить с тобой по Котлу. Большинство дней я провожу в шахтах, и ты должна знать, кому что продавать.

— Так научи меня и этому, — Гейл мокро и недоверчиво фыркает, но Прим не останавливается. Если у нее есть план, неважно, сработает он или нет: ей будет, чем занять руки. — Серьезно! Скажи мне, куда идти, к кому обратиться и какова честная цена. Я даже могу выручить больше, чем ты, потому что ты выглядишь сильным. А меня люди могут пожалеть. И ты уже учишь Рори, верно? Тогда мы сможем разделиться и ходить вместе.

Гейл долго молчит, Прим отклоняет голову назад и смотрит на мчащиеся по небу белые облака, радуясь, что ветер высушил ее кожу от пота.

— Мне нужно это, — говорит Прим, и хотя раньше ее слова звучали сильно и храбро, теперь ее голос ломается, скачет вверх-вниз, в ним звучат слезы, — Гейл, она мертва, а что, если я не такая, как она, если я недостаточно сильная, что, если сегодня вечером я пойду спать и просто не проснусь утром…

Она пытается загнать это назад, но уже поздно. Прим опускает голову на руки и раскачивается взад-вперед, слезы вытекают из ее глаз, и она не успевает сдержать их. Китнисс мертва, и Прим никогда не увидит ее снова, и что хуже всего, она сейчас в морге Капитолия, а знают ли там, как все правильно сделать? Выучили ли они ритуалы каждого дистрикта? Положили ли они цветы на ее глаза? Остался ли кто-то посидеть с ней сутки, чтобы составить компанию ее душе? По крайней мере, когда она приедет домой, они смогут похоронить ее правильно — лицом к закату…

— Черт, — бормочет Гейл, а потом двигается, обнимает Прим за плечи и притягивает ее к себе. От него пахнет потом, копотью и хлопком, он кладет щеку на голову Прим и крепко ее обнимает. — Прости, Прим, я просто… Я люблю ее.

Он говорит это быстро, слова льются из него, как кровь из раны, из которой что-то вытащили.

— Она была удивительная, и я любил ее, но никогда этого не говорил, а потом она стала увлечением мальчика-торговца, и мне пришлось сказать, что я ее двоюродный брат, и теперь я никогда не смогу сказать ей этого.

Парни странные. Раздражение колет Прим как крапива, и в какую-то секунду она едва не прикрикивает на него. Он прямо как Пит — кого волнуют его чувства, когда Китнисс мертва? Часть Прим думает, что хорошим поступком будет сказать, что Китнисс тоже его любила, чтобы утешить, но Китнисс никогда не говорила с Прим об этом, и Прим тошнит от идеи о том, чтобы переврать свою память просто для утешения Гейла. Поэтому она ничего не говорит, просто напоминая себе, что Гейл тоже играл важную роль в жизни Китнисс, и это значит, что Прим должна разделить с ним горе.

— Пит тоже мертв, — говорит Прим после долгого молчания, и руки Гейла застывают вокруг нее. — Та маленькая девочка убила его этим утром.

— Обещаешь не говорить моей маме, если я скажу «хорошо»? — спрашивает Гейл, его голос резок. — Я имею в виду не _хорошо_ , но если бы он вернулся, а она нет, думаю, я бы сам его убил.

На этот раз Прим действительно смеется, она смотрела, как он умирает, это было ужасно и совсем не смешно, но смеяться так хорошо, пусть это и ужасно. Может, именно так чувствуют себя пьяные; может, именно поэтому Хеймитч Эбернети пьет. Она скорее предпочтет смеяться над несмешным, чем стать холодной, мертвой и пустой внутри.

— Я тоже.

Через какое-то время Гейл вздыхает, отодвигается и утирает лицо рукавом.

— Пойдем, я покажу тебе, где ловушки. В них ничего не было, когда я проверял с утра, но я думал не совсем о… ты понимаешь, — он испускает долгий выдох, кладет руку на шею Прим сзади и слегка потряхивает, дружелюбно и ободряюще. — Ты хороший ребенок.

Прим и была ребенком в День Жатвы, маленькой, напуганной и беспомощной. Теперь она не стала выше, больше или сильнее, но каким-то образом чувствует себя больше. Все это может исчезнуть, когда она вернется домой, войдет в комнату Китнисс и увидит папину куртку (теперь уже дважды осиротевшую), висящую на стене, но сейчас, пока этот пузырь не лопнул, ей кажется, что сила Китнисс передалась ей и заставила увидеть, что не все может быть невозможным.

(Это хорошая мысль. Этой ночью она кутается в куртку, нос уткнулся в кожу, и она не плачет до тех пор, пока не заснет, только потому, что боится все испортить, и что Китнисс подумает об этом.)

 

***

Прим не смотрит остаток шоу. Оно неважно для нее, особенно теперь, тем более она должна кормить животных и присматривать за мамой, и теперь она каждое утро проверяет ловушки. Прим проверяет составы команд по вечерам, перед тем, как рухнуть в постель, но это все.

В любом случае это все похоже на хорошую западню; парень из Одиннадцатого пробивает голову девушки из Второго камнем; парень из Второго выслеживает его два дня и убивает его целый час. Девушка из Пятого наконец умирает от голода, и в конце концов остаются только Рута и парень из Второго, и комментаторы вздыхают над финальной битвой, которая явно будет разочаровывающей.

— Ему стоило сначала отправиться за малышкой, — говорит один из них, цокая языком. — Это был плохой план. Профи следовало знать это.

Парень из Второго сидит у озера с рыбой, наколотой на его меч, но он не готовит и не ест ее. Он просто рвет ее на части, бросая куски мяса под ноги, ломая кости в своих огромных пальцах. Он не прекращает говорить, низкое, рычащее бормотание, напоминающее раскаты грома или топот копыт, выворачивает желудок Прим наизнанку. Камеры следят за ним не постоянно, но когда его показывают, Прим дрожит: убью их порву их на части вырву их кишки сделаю из них ожерелья тебе не нравятся украшения, но готов поспорить ты хотела бы чтобы они сделали тебя хорошенькой…

Почему-то этот парень из Второго и его уродливая, наводящая ужас ярость кажутся единственными настоящими моментами в Играх. Он убийца — он смеялся, когда кровь девушки брызнула ему в лицо, и шутил о том, что хочет сделать Китнисс в буквальном смысле огненной девушкой, — но ему тоже больно, его партнерка по дистрикту (подруга? кто-то еще?) мертва. Прим не хочет, чтобы он победил — может ли он вообще победить, или он уже зашел слишком далеко, может ли хоть кто-то из них победить, что вообще значит победить — но она понимает его гнев, беспомощность и глубокое, вгрызающееся в живот горе.

Камера переключается на Руту, свернувшуюся калачиком на ветке дерева и смотрящую в небо, ее глаза сияют во тьме.

— Помогите мне, — шепчет она. Мама вздрагивает, Прим тянется к ней и сжимает ее руку, кутикулы красные и потрескавшиеся, потому что мама обрывает с них кожу, если Прим не рядом и не может сказать ей прекратить. На секунду Прим кажется, что эта мольба обращена к тьме, но потом Рута садится, балансируя на ветке и вцепляясь пальцами в кору.

— Я могу победить, — говорит она камере, решительная даже со впавшими щеками и лихорадочно блестящими глазами. — Просто дайте мне шанс.

— Она не сможет победить, — шепчет Прим. — Что она собирается делать?

Это смехотворно. Если Китнисс не смогла победить на сделанной как будто специально для нее Арене, то как сможет победить эта девочка?

Кроме того, она не хочет, чтобы Рута победила. Мысль вонзается в ее кишки, и, как рыболовный крючок, вытаскивает все глубоко захороненные темные, уродливые секреты Прим наружу, вешает их на стену, сияющие и промокшие, так, чтобы все могли их увидеть. Потому что если Рута победит — если маленькая двенадцатилетняя девочка без боевых навыков и без единого шанса победит — тогда это значит, что и Прим могла бы победить, а если бы Прим могла победить, то Китнисс не пришлось бы вызываться доброволицей за нее, а если бы Китнисс не пришлось вызываться доброволицей…

Мелодия парашюта, состоящая из двух нот, прорезает темноту, и Рута взбирается на дерево, чтобы взять серебристый контейнер с ветки. Камеры приближаются, чтобы показать смесь благоговения и благодарности на ее лице, когда она поднимает трубку размером с ладонь и три маленьких отравленных дротика, и то, как эта смесь превращается в целеустремленность и застывает на ее лице.

— Спасибо, — говорит Рута, сует их в карман, застегивает молнию и тает в темноте.

— Нет, — крик вырывается прежде, чем Прим успевает сдержать его, она вырывает руку у матери, бьет себя по лицу и вцепляется пальцами в щеки.

Мама поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на нее. Она берет Прим за плечи и притягивает в объятия, поглаживая ее волосы и шепча ей на ухо.

— Все хорошо, — успокаивающе говорит мама. — Смотри, они помогли ей. Она победит.

Мама ничего не понимает, и на секунду Прим борется с бьющимся в ее черепе, словно птица в ловушке, словом «нет», но потом маленькая рациональная часть ее разума одерживает верх. Хорошо, что мама не понимает; она уже потеряла одну дочь, пусть думает, что оставшаяся — все та же хорошая маленькая девочка, которую она чуть не потеряла. Прим позволяет маме выключить телевизор и укачивать ее на их жестком, потертом диване, пока Прим притворяется, что не хочет, чтобы сумасшедший мальчик-чудовище победил просто для того, чтобы Китнисс не умерла зря.

 

***

Он не побеждает. Рута находит его следующей ночью, когда он не может долго бодрствовать даже с бесконечной жаждой мести, а она выползает на ветку дерева и выстреливает все три отравленных дротика в его шею. Он вздрагивает, начинает извиваться, затем успокаивается, а Рута сжимает трубку в своем кулачке и быстро, неглубоко дышит, пока звучит пушечный залп и играют победные фанфары.

Половина Шлака рада. Даже хотя Двенадцатый не победил, девочка из второго самого худшего дистрикта является хорошей заменой; все лучше еще одного Второго, вальсирующего и скачущего с короной на голове. Прим скользит по улицам, люди вокруг хлопают друг друга по спинам и разносят кувшины отвратительного самогона; она приходит к Хоторнам как раз вовремя, чтобы столкнуться с Гейлом, когда он хлопает дверью, выбегая на улицу.

Уже темнеет, но Прим все еще может увидеть жесткую линию его челюсти и яростно нахмуренные брови.

— Они ведут себя, как будто есть разница, — выплевывает Гейл. — Как будто есть разница, кто победил, та девчонка или тот парень, как будто это важно…

— Но это неважно, — заканчивает Прим за него, и Гейл смотрит на нее, его глаза сужаются. — Это бессмысленно. Все это бессмысленно.

— Я пойду охотиться, — говорит Гейл, скрещивая руки на груди. — Хочется убить кого-то. Хочешь со мной?

Прим не хочет никого убивать, но она могла бы — может быть — смотреть, как Гейл делает это. По крайней мере, они съедят убитое животное после; по крайней мере, в этом есть смысл.

— Конечно.

Гейл наклоняется, поднимает ее и сажает себе на плечи. Прим наклоняется вперед, сцепляет руки на его макушке и позволяет ему нести ее к ограде и к дикой природе за его пределами.


	2. Си-бемоль

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _— Чтобы пожать руку победительнице, конечно! — она кладет руку на щеку Прим. — Примроуз и Рута, маленькие девочки, которых спасла Китнисс. Вас обеих здесь не было бы, если бы не она, знаете ли! Это будет прекрасным напоминанием обо всем, что символизируют Игры._
> 
> Во время Тура Победителей Руты в Двенадцатом дистрикте Прим и Рута сгоряча запускают цепную реакцию, которая расходится по дистриктам. И это нельзя остановить.

Лето, безжизненное и скучное, растягивается до сентября и перетекает в тоскливую осень; и тут же резко начинаются холода, и по Шлаку хлещет холодным ветром. Угля добывают мало, потому что мужчинам ежедневно приходится тратить не меньше часа, расчищая засыпанные снегом входы, перед тем как отправить туда шахтеров, и с каждой следующей неделей увеличивается количество мертвых тел, через которые надо перешагивать, пока случайная оттепель не позволит кому-нибудь оторвать тело от земли и вырыть ему неглубокую яму.

Прим всегда ненавидела зиму, ненавидела холод, пробирающий до костей, оседающий в легких и заставляющий ее с хрипом кашлять, но в этом году она приветствует ее. Она холодная, жесткая и хрупкая, как и сама Прим, и каждый день, когда серые тучи заслоняют небо, а мороз рисует узоры на стеклах — это еще один день, когда Китнисс мертва, но Прим продолжает жить.

В первый день Тура Победителей Руты Прим придется пойти на площадь и пялиться на девушку, которая выжила вместо Китнисс, но это нормально. От этого уже почти не больно, это как долго держать руки под ледяной водой: если делать это достаточно долго, то пальцы краснеют и боль прекращается. Вместо того, чтобы размышлять об этом, Прим берет большую палку, идя к сортиру, чтобы сломать лед в нужнике перед тем, как сделать свои дела.

Температура сильно понизилась прошлой ночью, и слой льда толще обычного; Прим приходится сделать несколько сильных ударов, чтобы разломать его, смрад ударяет ей в ноздри, заставляя наморщить нос. Она игнорирует переполох снаружи: все готовятся, Миротворцы маршируют по Шлаку, осматривая все и убеждаясь, что ни один бездомный не спит на улице и не попадет на камеру. Она не слышит, как кто-то подходит, пока сзади не раздается пронзительный и нелепый голос, выговаривая ее имя с акцентом, который она узнает где угодно:

— Мисс Эвердин, что вы делаете? Вы должны быть готовы через час!

Прим разворачивается с палкой в руке и смотрит на сопровождающую Двенадцатого дистрикта, чье имя она даже не пытается запомнить, потому что кого это волнует? В этом году она вся лавандового цвета, ее парик напоминает мертвого гуся, влетевшего в линию электропередач, а рот сжат в разочарованный бутончик.

— Что? — наконец говорит Прим.

— Что ты там делаешь с этой палкой? — вздыхает она, размахивая руками. — Иди сюда!

Прим тяжело сглатывает, пальцы сжимаются на облупившейся коре.

— Зачем? Что вы хотите снимать?

— Ты, твоя мама и семья Мелларк будете в этом году поздравлять нашу очаровательную маленькую победительницу, — говорит она тем тоном, какой взрослые используют, думая, что дети глупы, раз не знают того, что им еще не рассказали. — Мы не победили, но мы все еще можем заставить всех гордиться Двенадцатым Дистриктом, правда ведь? Давай пойдем внутрь, подальше от этого старого вонючего здания, и приведем тебя в порядок.

— Мне нужно в туалет.

— Ну тогда иди, я подожду!

Прим уже плохо помнит, как улыбаться, но старается изо всех сил. Судя по тому, как выпрямляется спина женщины, получается не очень.  
— Это туалет. Вы можете подождать в доме, если он вас беспокоит.

Женщина исчезает, как заяц в норе, и Прим пытается не рассмеяться.

Когда Прим возвращается, ее руки жжет от холодной воды из насоса, а женщина порхает по дому со все более решительным и нахмуренным лицом. Мама мнется в дверях, заламывая руки, но ее челюсть выдвинута вперед — так она делает, когда над ними смеются из-за бедности. Мама любит говорить, что бедность — обстоятельство, а грубость — выбор.

— О, дорогая, я об этом не подумала, — говорит женщина, поправляя парик. — Я не знаю, как мы можем снимать вас в этом, мне стыдно это делать!

Мама выдыхает через нос, глаза суровы.

— Они чистые, и все дыры залатаны. В этом нет ничего стыдного.

— Ох, конечно, дорогая, я не это имела в виду, — она машет рукой куда-то в мамином направлении, затем вытаскивает одно из летних платьев Прим, которое она надевала на Жатву, с жестко накрахмаленным кружевным воротником. — Но они все такие мрачные…

Прим не может себе представить, чтобы к Дню Жатвы относились как к празднику. У нее болит голова.

— Я не буду наряжаться в платье для вечеринки, чтобы говорить о моей погибшей сестре, — говорит она, и слова выпадают из ее рта кусочками льда.

Это заставляет женщину остановиться, и она смотрит на Прим, склонив голову набок, прежде чем потонуть в бесконечных:

— О! О, конечно, не будешь, это будет совершенно неприемлемо. Да, я полагаю, это сойдет, хотя я бы хотела украсить тебя парой аксессуаров… но нет, нет, так платье будет выглядеть дешевым, а украшения — дрянными…

Прим не обращает на нее внимания. Гейл знал бы, что сказать, чтобы женщина замолчала; он подобрал бы правильные слова, и она бы застыла, шлепая ртом, как рыба, но такой вид злости потребует от Прим больше напряжения, чем она выдержит. Наконец женщина успокаивается на обычной белой блузе и старой юбке Китнисс, которую Прим подшила, чтобы она была ей как раз. Несколько минут она решает, достаточно ли это будет хорошо, но в конце концов оставляет Прим одну, чтобы она могла переодеться.

— Я ее причешу, — говорит мама, ее голос тверд, как никогда за последние месяцы. Прим представляет себя с пышной капитолийской прической — или хуже, с косой, которую Китнисс заплетала на арене — и не спорит. Мамины руки не дрожат, когда она расчесывает кудри Прим, заплетает их в косы и укладывает короной вокруг головы, заколов булавками. Эта прическа напоминает ей о чем-то, и через секунду Прим вспоминает: такую же прическу мама сделала Китнисс в День Жатвы.

— Спасибо, — мягко говорит Прим, легонько сжимая лежащие на ее плече мамины пальцы.

Женщина из Капитолия издает такой звук, словно кто-то наступил на гуся, когда Прим по привычке тянется к потрепанной кожаной куртке.

— Ты не можешь это надеть! — огрызается она. — У тебя вся одежда будет в пыли, и что все подумают? Они подумают, что я не могу о тебе позаботиться!

Нет никакого смысла спорить; Прим убирает отцовскую куртку назад, пока мама выуживает из шкафа ее собственную. Она поношенная и залатанная, зато бледно-голубая, подходящая к ее глазам, и женщина, хоть и фыркает, признает, что она подходит.

В каком-то смысле Тур Победительницы еще хуже Дня Жатвы. С одной стороны, никто из твоих любимых не умрет; все шаркают по направлению к главной площади с такими же мертвыми глазами и решительно сжатыми ртами, как летом, но запаха страха нет. Но в то же время у всех не хватает еды, многие болеют; только у богатых людей есть достаточно теплые для этой погоды плащи, да и у тех они потерты и залатаны. Вряд ли кто-то на площади не кашляет; многие спины сотрясаются от кашля, когда Прим проходит сквозь толпу, чтобы встать на наспех возведенной платформе под гигантским экраном.

— О, нет, дорогая, не сюда, — говорит женщина из Капитолия, кладя руку на плечо Прим, — ты пойдешь впереди со мной, Хеймитчем и мэром.

Прим смотрит на другую платформу, где уже стоят родители и братья Пита с мрачно сжатыми челюстями. Никого из них не уводят на главную сцену.

— Зачем? — на этот раз страх подкрадывается к ней, маскируясь под растерянность и вялость.

— Чтобы пожать руку победительнице, конечно! — она кладет руку на щеку Прим. — Примроуз и Рута, маленькие девочки, которых спасла Китнисс. Вас обеих здесь не было бы, если бы не она, знаете ли! Это будет прекрасным напоминанием обо всем, что символизируют Игры.

Может, вместо Жатвы в Капитолии есть день, когда все жители выстраиваются в очередь к кабинету доктора, чтобы им отрезали по кусочку мозгов. Ум Прим секунду развлекает себя мыслью о плавающих в банках разноцветных мозгах, похожих на сахарную вату, но прекращает, когда лежащая на плече Прим рука тащит ее за собой.

Страх нарастает, когда толпа расступается, и Прим идет к сцене, как будто вновь наступил День Жатвы. Это не так, напоминает она себе, и откидывает капюшон назад, чтобы холодный воздух укусил ее за лицо, напомнив, где она и когда. Она фокусируется на холоде, на сером небе над головой, на лицах взрослых, которые выстроились на площади, а не стоят за веревочной оградой, и вскоре стук ее сердца замедляется, а рев в ушах утихает.

Гейл ловит ее до того, как она подходит к сцене. Его пальцы обжигают даже сквозь рукав, оставляя клеймо на ее коже.

— Не улыбайся, — говорит он ей низко и яростно. Он даже не удосужился побриться к такому случаю, бунтуя, как может. — Что бы они ни делали, не улыбайся.

Вместо этого Прим улыбается ему, легкое подергивание губ.

— Не думаю, что смогу, — говорит она ему, и он резко кивает, уходя назад к своей семье.

Ветер свистит вокруг сцены, жаля щеки Прим; сопровождающая щиплет их — у нее твердые пальцы, нарощенные ногти впиваются в кожу Прим — и воркует над тем, какими румяными они выглядят, как подчеркивают ее глаза. Толпа на площади медленно растет, они стоят на морозном воздухе и ждут поезда.

Это должна была быть Китнисс. Это она должна была возвращаться; у них был бы большой дом в Деревне Победителей, еда и мягкая теплая одежда. У Прим был бы большой плащ с мехом, щекочущим ее нос, и кожаные перчатки, которые защищали бы ее кожу, чтобы она не трескалась от холода. Китнисс была бы прекрасна, ее темные волосы рассыпались бы по плечам, и они стояли бы на этой сцене вместе, держась за руки, и никто бы не вспоминал о той маленькой девочке, которая пыталась занять место Прим, но не смогла.

Гудок паровоза вырывает Прим из ее мыслей; она сжимает руки в кулаки, сдерживаясь, чтобы не обнять саму себя, защищаясь от холода.

— Улыбайся, дорогая, улыбайся, — напоминает сопровождающая, похлопывая Прим по голове, но не проверяет, делает ли это Прим, упорхнув в сторону огромных двойных дверей, как бабочка, не понимающая, что ей не следует быть снаружи в такую погоду. Облака низко нависают над головой, бесформенные, серо-стальные и тяжелые от снега, который, вероятно, выпадет к вечеру.

Экраны за платформами семей мерцают, на них появляются торжественные лица Китнисс и Пита в высоком разрешении. Дыхание Прим сбивается, как будто ее пырнули ножом. Откуда они взяли эти кадры? Это не рисунки — они моргают, движутся, смотрят в разные стороны — и Прим пытается найти место склейки закольцованного видео, но не может. Она представляет Китнисс в ее куртке, волосы заплетены в косу, она позирует на фоне серой стены; представляет, как фотограф просит ее сделать серьезное лицо, повернуть голову так и этак, чтобы смягчить сверкающий в глазах вызов, превратив его в спокойное созерцание.

_— Помни, они скорее всего их даже не используют, потому что конечно же ты победишь! — в голове Прим сопровождающая выводит трели, обращаясь к Китнисс, и сияет. — Но ох, просто подумай, каким утешением это будет для них — увидеть тебя еще раз, если ты не победишь._

Месяц назад Гейл сказал Прим, что в печали нет никакой пользы, но вот злость — это инструмент, точильный камень, и злиться было лучше, чем постоянно плакать, так что почему бы и нет. Но сейчас, когда мерцающее изображение Китнисс смотрит на нее сверху, Прим забывает обо всем, кроме своего горя, давящего и давящего на нее, пока не подгибаются колени. Она почти тонет в нем, но потом она сдвигает ноги вместе, вонзает ногти в ладони и всплывает.

Слова мэра Андерси проходит мимо нее, когда он произносит свою победную речь, ту же, что и каждый год: поздравляет победителей с их мужеством, говорит о том, как горд встретиться с ними. Потом он поворачивается к Дому Правосудия, машет рукой, и огромные двойные двери открываются изнутри. Дыхание Прим учащается, но она начинает медленно считать и заставляет вдохи совпадать с числами в ее голове, даже когда в ее груди разгорается пожар, а воздух мелко царапает горло.

Рута выходит на сцену медленно и торжественно, на ней мягкое, серо-голубое пальто с мехом на воротнике, прямо как-то, о каком мечтала Прим, мягкие серые перчатки на маленьких руках и не менее мягкие кожаные ботинки на изящных ножках. Ее волосы мягкими локонами обрамляют лицо, и, как и Прим, она подросла на несколько дюймов, но ее щеки круглые и полные. Когда Прим смотрит в зеркало, она видит только острые углы своих костей; выступающие кости ее запястий протирают дырки в рукавах.

Взгляды Руты и Прим встречаются, у нее большие и широкие карие глаза, прямо как были в телевизоре, и Прим не может пошевелиться. Рута протягивает ей руку, и Прим заставляет себя взять ее и позволить Руте слегка встряхнуть их руки, и перчатки Руты такие мягкие-мягкие, а эти руки прикладывали листья к ранам Китнисс, и отняли жизнь Пита, и…

И потом она движется дальше, мимо Прим, к микрофону, который мэр Андерси опустил на добрых два фута, чтобы она могла дотянуться. Прим пытается спрятать руки в карманы, но сопровождающая стискивает ее плечо пальцами, поэтому Прим оставляет руки свободно висеть по бокам, пальцы ноют от холода, и их хочется сжать в кулаки.

— Я горжусь тем, что стою сегодня с храбрыми людьми Двенадцатого Дистрикта, — говорит Рута своим чистым голосом маленькой девочки, читая текст с белой карточки, сделанной из прочной и чистой бумаги, какой Прим не видела никогда в жизни. В школе они использовали грифельные доски и маленькие огрызки мела для письма, чтобы не тратить бумагу, и пыль от мела попадала ей в нос и размазывалась по коже. Прим пропускает небольшой кусок речи, воображая, какова эта бумага на ощупь.

— Пит любил Китнисс, — говорит Рута, и Прим содрогается. — Я не так уж хорошо знала его, но я знала об этом. Я надеюсь, что когда повзрослею, смогу найти такую же любовь.

Прим представляет, как сопровождающая Руты пишет эти карточки, и счастливо вздыхает. Там нет ничего о том, что Рута убила Пита, о том, как он царапал землю, пока Рута душила его. Просто милые словечки о любви, которая даже не была настоящей.

— И Китнисс…

Прим широко открывает глаза и старается не моргать, потому что тогда она сможет оправдать свои слезы резким ветром. Она не хочет слышать слова, написанные для Руты ее сопровождающей или ментором, слова, которые сделают Китнисс вежливым примечанием в чужой победе. Она никогда не обращает внимание на речи, произносимые во время Тура, потому что они всегда пресные и безвкусные, как зерно, которое выдают по тессерам, минимум и ничего сверху. Теперь гораздо хуже.

— Китнисс… — голос Руты дрожит, и Прим сглатывает, в ее груди огонь. Рута роняет карточки, держит микрофон своими пальцами в перчатки и смотрит на маму, одиноко стоящую на платформе под торжественным лицом Китнисс. — Китнисс вызвалась доброволицей вместо своей сестры, и она спасла меня. Я думаю, она храбрее всех, кого я когда-либо встречала. Я никогда в жизни не сумею стать такой, как она, но я пытаюсь каждый день. Каждый.

Ее сопровождающая, лицо которой исказило беспокойство, когда Рута уронила карточки, теперь расслабляется, она спокойно улыбается и делает шаг вперед, чтобы увести Руту от микрофона. Уже почти все, напоминает себе Прим. Еще несколько речей, и она сможет вернуть себе свою сестру вместо этого изображения на экране с выдуманной историей любви и второстепенной сестрой.

Но Рута высвобождается и бежит назад к микрофону, в ее глазах отчаяние, голос сырой.

— Я хочу помочь вам. Я… Китнисс помогла мне. Она спасла меня. Если бы не она, меня бы здесь не было. Я хочу, чтобы Дистрикт Двенадцать знал, как многим я обязана ей, и я хочу вернуть ей долг. Я хочу жертвовать месячную часть своего выигрыша — ежегодно, пока буду жива.

Сопровождающая Руты втягивает в себя воздух. Ее ментор — крупный мужчина, больше любого мужчины, которого Прим когда-либо видела в Двенадцатом, однорукий, с сердитым взглядом — делает шаг вперед, потом останавливается. Позади них Хеймитч Эбернети лающе смеется и наполовину сползает с кресла, и над площадью нависает мертвая тишина. Ни шарканья, ни шелеста ткани, ни слабого кашля, чихания или шмыганья носом. Как будто остановилось время.

Деньги, еда, лекарства, прелестные пакеты, наполненные лентами и мягким сатином для шитья великолепных платьев, — нет ничего такого, что Прим не обменяла бы на возможность вернуть Китнисс. Но. Но… Если у них будет даже эта одна двенадцатая часть выигрыша Победительницы (а все знают, что Победителям никогда не приходится работать снова) следующие пятьдесят лет, и если они получают ее благодаря Китнисс — то она все еще мертва, и это все еще ужасно, но по крайней мере она погибла не совсем уж зря. Это не поможет Прим, когда она проснется ночью от собственного крика, это не заплетет ее волосы, не поправит ее рубашку и не будет угрожать Лютику, но это будет поддерживать память о Китнисс. Один месяц ежегодно, столько, сколько способен прожить человек из Шлака, и Китнисс не исчезнет.

Этого недостаточно. Этого всегда будет недостаточно. Китнисс мертва, и ее куртка всегда будет слишком большой для Прим, но, как гласит старая поговорка Шлака, достаточно хорошо — это, ну, достаточно хорошо. Нет смысла плеваться, если тебе дали печенье, а ты хотела банкет.

А потом, позади толпы, мама выступает вперед на своей маленькой сцене и поднимает руку, три пальца смотрят вверх, рука протянута к Руте. Прим втягивает воздух, Рута смотрит вверх, видит это, и ее рука взлетает ко рту. Мистер Мелларк, стоящий с другой стороны, смотрит на маму в течение долгой минуты, а потом тоже поднимает руку. Его жена спорит с ним — пытается дернуть его руку вниз, — но он освобождается и вновь поднимает руку. Он и мама обмениваются взглядом, которого Прим не видела никогда прежде и не понимает, а через пару мгновений к ним присоединяются братья Мелларк.

Теперь это заметила вся толпа, оглянувшись, чтобы посмотреть, из-за чего замерла девочка на сцене, и начинается волна. Первыми поднимают руки жители Шлака — они знали Китнисс лучше всех, затем торговцы, покупавшие у нее дичь, обменивающие ее на мыло, ткань и нитки. Прим не может сказать, кто поднимает руки потом, потому что ее глаза затуманиваются; на камеру все это будет выглядеть как знак поддержки Победительницы этого года (она почти слышит, как комментаторы щебечут о трогательном знаке единства дистриктов!), но все это для Китнисс. В Капитолии могли забыть ее, но Дистрикт Двенадцать помнит.

Гейл смотрит на Руту, его глаза сузились, а рот перекошен, выражая подозрение, но все вокруг него уже присоединились — Рори толкает его в бок — и наконец он делает то же самое.

Последние — Дарий и Пурния, Миротворцы, командированные в Двенадцатый, которых всегда отодвигают в сторону, когда прибывают камеры и отряд из Капитолия следит за безопасностью в течение дня. Они не присоединяются к жесту — они не могут этого сделать, если хотят сохранить работу, но оба поднимают головы, лишь на секунду. Настолько быстро, что Прим могло и показаться, но она знает, что не показалось.

Капитолийские Миротворцы переглядываются, сжимая дубинки покрепче. Им было все равно, когда прошлым летом люди вот так же салютовали Китнисс, стоящей на сцене, но, может быть, это можно только когда дети готовятся погибнуть. Может быть, дистриктам следует забывать о них после их смерти. Эта мысль шевелится под кожей Прим, и, может, Рута — причина смерти Китнисс, но по крайней мере, она почтила ее память, а не только лишь разглагольствовала о себе, но если Капитолию это не понравится…

Сама не понимая, что делает, Прим выходит вперед и берет Руту за руку. Рута бросает на нее удивленный взгляд и убирает руку, но только для того, чтобы снять перчатку и по-настоящему соприкоснуться пальцами с Прим. Ее рука теплая и мягкая — если на них и были мозоли от работы в полях и садах, то они давно прошли, — и маленькая искра проходит сквозь тело Прим от этого прикосновения.

Это не значит, что она ее простила. Это не значит, что она и Рута станут подругами. Это не вернет Китнисс. Но в этот момент площадь начинает гудеть, и это нельзя остановить или покорить. Прим смотрит в глаза своего дистрикта и видит гордость, почти вызов — и, может, даже надежду. И в этот момент Прим хочет быть частью всего этого больше, чем она ненавидит почти-убийцу своей сестры.

Перед ней Гейл прищуривается, но это не злость. Такое выражение лица у него бывает, когда он проверяет слабые места ограды или придумывает, как лучше сбросить вниз осиное гнездо. Он переводит взгляд с Прим и Руты назад к маме, через всю толпу, затем на Миротворцев, выстроившихся в стороне напряженной линией. Он ловит взгляд Прим, а потом медленно, не спеша, наклоняется берет Рори за руку, поднимает их сцепленные руки над головой. Так они стоят одно сердцебиение, второе, затем опускают руки.

Прим делает вдох, затем поднимает их с Рутой руки, точно так же, как это сделали Китнисс и Пит на колеснице во время парада. В ее груди глухо стучит, когда взгляды толпы пронзают ее, удерживая в одной позе, и на секунду она может поклясться, что слышит голос Китнисс в завываниях ветра.

А потом миротворцы на сцене выступают вперед и оттаскивают Руту назад; они оттягивают Прим за локоть, и она почти плачет от боли, но сдерживается, потому что никто не заслуживает видеть ее слабость, больше никто. Ментор Руты нависает над ней, его лицо — как грозовая туча, а мэр Андерси подходит к микрофону, быстро благодарит всех за то, что они пришли, и желает Победительнице приятной поездки.

Как только двери со скрипом закрываются, Гейл вскакивает на сцену и хватает Прим за руку, и тащит ее подальше в толпу.

— Что это было? — требовательно спрашивает Прим, но Гейл шикает на нее. Они находят маму — Мелларки спорят низким, напряженным шепотом, спеша вниз по ступенькам, и Гейл следует за ними обратно в дом.

Как только дверь за ними захлопывается, мама направляется на кухню, чтобы вскипятить воды и приготовить чай, пока Гейл расхаживает туда-сюда.

— Теперь ты мне скажешь? — требует Прим. — Ты сказал мне не улыбаться и вообще ничего такого не делать, а потом заставил меня сделать это. Почему?

— Ты видела Миротворцев? — Гейл говорит не с ней, поэтому Прим не отвечает. Конечно, она видела Миротворцев. — Они не хотели, чтобы мы салютовали этой девочке или чтобы вы держались за руки. Но в этом не было ничего такого, что они могли бы назвать мятежом, не раздув из мухи слона. Это важно. Это… что, если это случится?

— Я не понимаю, — Прим говорит медленно, но его возбуждение передается ей и бурлит уже в ее груди, заставляя сердце биться быстрее. — Что, если случится что?

— Они хотят, чтобы мы ненавидели друг друга, — говорит Гейл, теперь он проходит комнату за шесть шагов, а то и меньше, быстро двигаясь и разворачиваясь на каблуках. — Они… конечно, они хотят, зачем еще им устраивать Тур Победителей? Чтобы освежить все в нашей памяти, чтобы мы хорошенько все запомнили. Они хотят, чтобы мы ненавидели эту девочку, чтобы мы винили во всем друг друга, чтобы мы не задавались вопросами.

— Какими? — давит Прим, и если Гейл сейчас же не объяснит ей, что происходит, вместо того, чтобы бегать кругами по комнате, то она намажет его мясным соком и напустит на него Лютика. — Просто скажи мне!

— Вопросами о том, кого на самом деле стоит винить, — говорит Гейл, его глаза дикие, он размахивает руками. — Если мы откажемся винить во всем Победителей, то сможем указать на людей во главе. Самое опасное, что мы можем сделать — показать им, что они не могут нас контролировать. Китнисс… Она поняла это. Она не хотела играть по их правилам. И теперь эта девочка. Она предложила нам часть своего выигрыша, а мы салютовали ей, и ты держала ее за руку, и люди не оставят это без внимания. Они увидят. Необязательно все должно быть так. Мы можем быть сильнее их. Им удается подавлять нас только потому, что они нас разделили.

Голова Прим идет кругом. Мама возвращается с чаем, раздает им щербатые кружки и садится за шаткий столик, обхватывая фарфор руками.

— Я сделала это не поэтому, — говорит мама тихо, но твердо, неодобрительно глядя на Гейла. — Она выглядела такой маленькой, стоя там в одиночестве, и Китнисс… — она закрывает глаза, ее губы сжимается, но потом она вновь открывает их, она все еще здесь, а не утонула в глубине себя. — Китнисс пыталась спасти ее, и эта девочка пыталась предложить нам ее деньги, хотя, конечно, ей этого не позволят. Мне показалось, что Китнисс хотела бы, чтобы я ее поддержала, — она поворачивается к Гейлу и цокает на него языком. — Я не хотела устраивать проблемы, и ты не должен.

Прим дрожит, ее как будто обдает холодом. То чувство, которое она ощущала на площади, пропало, его унесло ветром и разорвало на клочки; Китнисс мертва, ее холодное тело лежит в земле позади Деревни Победителей вместе со всеми остальными. У Двенадцатого не будет дополнительных еды и денег, потому что мама права, маленькой девочке никогда не позволят отдавать такие распоряжения. И теперь Рута снова в поезде, который увозит ее все дальше от Двенадцатого и воспоминаний, и через две недели она уже будет дома, в ее огромном сияющем доме, с ее прекрасными нарядами и ее маленькими братишками и сестренками, а Прим будет тайком пролезать под забором, чтобы проверить силки и вытащить из них жесткие, замороженные трупы маленьких животных замерзшими, ноющими пальцами.

В конце концов это не имеет никакого значения, важно лишь выживание. Случившееся сегодня ничего не изменит. Прим пьет свой чай так быстро, что горячий напиток обжигает ее небо, и не принимает участия в споре мамы и Гейла. Вместо этого она думает об охотничьей тропе и о том, попадется ли им что-то, что она сможет обменять на перчатки.

***

И обычная рутина продолжается. Каждый день рано утром Прим выскальзывает из дома, накинув кожаную куртку Китнисс, пролезает между безжизненными проводами и делает круг. Если выпадает хороший день, она возвращается в город с товарами, стучит в двери и заключает сделки еще до того, как солнце поднимается над окнами. Иногда Рори присоединяется к ней; иногда она ходит одна.

(В первый раз, когда она пришла в дом Хоторнов после окончания смены в шахтах с мешком, полным выменянных для Гейла вещей, он посмотрел на нее.

— Ты взяла что-то сверх уговоренного? — спросил он, разбирая товары.- Что там было-то?

Прим послушно отбарабанила, что она выменяла и что за это получила, и в конце своей речи уперла руки в бедра.

— И нет, я ничего не взяла. Я взяла одну белку, как мы и договаривались, все остальное получил ты.

Гейл долго на нее смотрит, затем его рот изгибается, и он треплет ее по голове.

— Всегда бери что-то сверху, меня не волнует, с кем ты торгуешь. Вот, — он отламывает кусок буханки вчерашнего хлеба из пекарни Мелларков и протягивает ей. — Вот, видишь? Теперь у тебя все есть.)

Это значит, что теперь Прим обращает немного больше внимания на окружающий ее город, и замечает, когда рабочие из Шестого, которые каждую неделю привозят на поезде запасы, начинают опаздывать. Поймав Рори, передающего одному из рабочих маленькую бутылку знаменитого белого ликера Сэй в обмен на тихую беседу, Прим все понимает. Она не обращается к Рори; этим вечером она ждет у дома Хоторнов, когда Гейл вернется со смены.

— Что ты делаешь с рабочими на поезде? — спрашивает Прим низким голосом, — Ты даешь им алкоголь взамен на информацию! Что ты хочешь узнать?

— Ради любви мертвой канарейки, зайди в дом, — бурчит Гейл, оглядываясь, — А я-то думал, что после всего этого у тебя прибавилось здравого смысла.

Прим не покупается на это.

— Ну? — спрашивает она, скрестив руки на груди, — И что ты пытаешься узнать?

— Это сработало, — говорит Гейл, до боли сжимая ее плечи, — Тур Победителей сработал! Все дистрикты, кроме Первого и Второго. Вот почему нам не показывали снятое в других дистриктах — никаких проблем со связью не было, они просто не могли пустить это в эфир. В каждом дистрикте люди салютовали ей. В Пятом они стреляли во всех, кто поднял руки. В Третьем была бойня.

— Выглядишь счастливым, — говорит Прим наполовину испуганно, наполовину восхищенная. Для нее, вообще для кого угодно в Шлаке, ничего не изменится, если кучку людей в Третьем застрелят Миротворцы; возможно, в Двенадцатом погибло больше людей из-за голода, черных легких и прочего. Ей кажется бессмысленным радоваться этому.

— Я счастлив не потому, что они умерли, — машет рукой Гейл, — Я счастлив, потому что что-то происходит. Если достаточное количество людей услышит об этом и объединится, то кто знает, что будет дальше?

— Позорный столб на городской площади и Миротворцы на каждом углу, вот что будет, — говорит миссис Хоторн, появляясь из ниоткуда, и Гейл вздрагивает, — Хватит, Гейл. Ты уже задурил Рори голову дурными разговорами, а теперь принялся за маленькую мисс Эвердин?

Слова «я не маленькая» вспыхивают в мозгу Прим, но она вспоминает, как однажды Китнисс заявляла, что достаточно взрослая, чтобы не спать допоздна и посмотреть на первый звездопад в году, а отец сказал ей, что если тебе приходится это доказывать, то это, скорее всего, неправда.

— Мне пора домой, мама ждет меня к ужину. До свидания, миссис Хоторн.

За ужином Прим ничего не говорит маме, но у них есть хорошая буханка хлеба от Мелларков, несколько репок из погреба Кавендишей и даже немного масла, и они съедают все это вместе с хорошим зимним супом при свете свечного огарка. К тому времени, как Прим позволяет Лютику вылизать свою опустевшую миску, беспорядки совершенно испаряются из ее памяти. Глупо о них думать; Гейл надеется на все подряд, пока он весь день вкалывает в шахтах, его разуму остается только крутиться вхолостую. То, что Прим взяла Руту за руку, никак не могло привести к смерти людей в Дистрикте Три.

***

Однажды в полдень после урока математики их учительница вытаскивает древний телевизор, он, пожалуй, старше Сальной Сэй. Прим вместе с другими детьми садится у грифельной доски, и они переглядываются и перешептываются, пока миссис Элдер возится с настройками.

— Простите, дети, — говорит она, выпрямляясь, пока экран потрескивает, — Сейчас будет обязательная для просмотра программа. Я знаю, что вы бы предпочли продолжить заниматься математикой вместо того, чтобы смотреть телевизор.

Некоторые дети смеются, но Прим складывает руки на коленях, сжав пальцы, ее желудок скручивает. Хихикание затихает, как только герб Панема пропадает с экрана, и Прим задерживает дыхание.

На экране Цезарь Фликерман со сияющей улыбкой сообщает всем, что этим летом Руте исполнится тринадцать лет, и Капитолий собирается организовать особенный праздник для своей самой юной Победительницы. Камера переключается на Руту, она у себя дома, в Одиннадцатом, на ней светло-голубое платье из шелка и газа, кажется, что оно будет чувствоваться на коже как вода и цветочные лепестки, и, конечно, стоит оно больше, чем кто-либо в Двенадцатом может заработать за год.

— Это для тебя очень особенное время, не так ли, Рута? — говорит Цезарь, сияя, — Я слышал, что тебе исполнилось двенадцать всего за несколько дней до Жатвы. Ну и везучая же ты! Еще неделя — и ты могла бы пропустить этот самый важный опыт в своей жизни!

Руки Прим сжимаются в кулаки под партой.

Рута улыбается, не показывая зубов. Если бы она родилась неделей позже, то все еще была бы в Одиннадцатом, и Китнисс была бы жива, и…

— Я с нетерпением жду, когда мы все вместе сможем отпраздновать мой день рождения, — говоря это, она выглядит красивой и искренней, но очевидно, что она врет, и даже Прим понимает это. Может, Рута теперь куколка Капитолия, но она должна хотеть, чтобы ее оставили в покое.

— О, так это и будет, потому что Капитолий в этом году припас для тебя совершенно особенный подарок, — говорит Цезарь, наклоняясь так, будто хочет погладить ее по волосам, но, конечно, она на самом деле не рядом с ним, — Это должен был быть сюрприз, но я просто не могу и дальше хранить это в секрете! Стоит мне рассказать ей, ребята? Что думаете? — публика ревет, — Президент Сноу объявил, что, поскольку ты была так популярна во время своего Тура Победительницы, каждый дистрикт пришлет тебе подарок на день рождения! Что ты об этом думаешь?

Глаза Руты расширяются.

— Я… Но они не должны делать этого!

Да, думает Прим, ее сердце сильно стучит. Да, мы должны.

Цезарь продолжает предполагать, что подарит ей каждый дистрикт, но на самом деле не важно, какими будут подарки, потому что все они означают, что люди, спины которых и так ломаются, будут работать еще больше, будут проводить все больше времени на работе и все меньше со своими семьями. Рута сидит в своем гигантском доме с шокированным лицом, а Цезарь придумывает прекрасные платья из Восьмого, нити жемчуга из Четвертого и сверкающие алмазы из шахт Двенадцатого. Он говорит это так, как будто шахтерам нужно просто спуститься вниз и сорвать драгоценности прямо со стен. В истории Цезаря никто не умирает из-за взрыва, оставляя свои семьи голодать; никто не выкашливает мокрые, дрожащие куски черной слизи, и они не разбрызгиваются по земле вперемешку с кровью.

Интервью заканчивается, и миссис Элдер стоит, ошеломленно глядя на экран, пока Прим и другие беспокойно ерзают.

— Ну, — наконец говорит она, ее рот открывается и закрывается совсем как в тот раз, когда Билли Портер спросил ее, откуда появляются дети и почему папа сказал ему спросить об этом мистера Миллера, сапожника. На фоне Цезарь продолжает говорить, но миссис Элдер выключает звук, и теперь он просто разевает рот, — В такое время, как сейчас, очень важно ценить щедрость Капитолия.

— Как вы думаете, я получу такой подарок на день рождения, если вызовусь участвовать в Играх, когда мне исполнится двенадцать? — спрашивает Доминик Хейс. Ему десять лет; его родители делают мебель, которая скорее красива, чем полезна, и он всегда был глуповат. Гейл говорит, что это случается с людьми, которые занимаются искусством вместо еды или инструментов.

Миссис Элдер поджимает губы.

— Я думаю, тебе стоит быть благодарным за то, что тебе подарили твои родители, — говорит она, — Они будут плохо себя чувствовать, если подумают, что ты не ценишь то, что у тебя есть.

На фоне шоу Цезаря выключается, начинается новостная программа. Заголовок гласит — «ДИСТРИКТ ВОСЕМЬ», и камера приближается к привязанному к столбу мужчине, выстроившиеся в линию солдаты поднимают винтовки. Бегущая строка внизу сообщает, что он пытался пронести бомбу на фабрику, чтобы прекратить производство одежды. Миссис Элдер отвлечена Домиником и сурово смотрит на него, пока он дуется на своем месте, и ничего не замечает, пока класс не ахает.

Миссис Элдер смотрит на телевизор, вскрикивает и выключает экран как раз в тот момент, когда солдаты стреляют, и мужчина падает, залитый кровью.

— Я думаю, достаточно математики, — неуверенно говорит миссис Элдер, — Почему бы нам не провести урок музыки? Кто хочет начать петь «Колыбельную Голубки»?

Прим шевелит губами в такт словам, но ее мысли далеко отсюда. Они скачут между Рутой в ее симпатичном голубом платье, мужчиной, оружием и кровью, пока все это не смешивается в одну картину: Рута лежит на земле, вместо живота у нее красное месиво, пропитывающее шелк, и от этого он становится блестящим и черным.

— Прим, ты не поешь, — говорит миссис Элдер, у нее бледное лицо, и она пытается сделать так, чтобы они забыли. Прим изгоняет эту картину из своих мыслей и начинает петь.


	3. Ля

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Китнисс научила Прим распознавать признаки холодной зимы годы назад: ранний отлет гусей и уток; тонкий туман по утрам в конце августа; еноты с толстыми хвостами; тонкие оранжевые полосы на оранжево-черных полосатых гусеницах; гнезда ос-убийц, выстроенные на самых вершинах деревьев. В этому году Гейл учит ее признакам революции._
> 
> По Панему гремит революция, близится начало Третьей Квартальной Бойни. Капитолий переписывает правила, вызывая взрыв.

Китнисс научила Прим распознавать признаки холодной зимы годы назад: ранний отлет гусей и уток; тонкий туман по утрам в конце августа; еноты с толстыми хвостами; тонкие оранжевые полосы на оранжево-черных полосатых гусеницах; гнезда ос-убийц, выстроенные на самых вершинах деревьев. В этому году Гейл учит ее признакам революции.

— Посмотри на цены, — тихо говорит ей Гейл, когда они идут по рынку в один из его редких выходных, — Мужчины говорят, цены на все, что не фабричного производства, взлетели, потому что везде дефицит. Девятый утверждает, что пожары на полях добрались до нефтеперегонных заводов, так что они не могут ничего доставлять; Десятый говорит, что их коровы болеют. Когда бы ни началось восстание, цены всегда взлетают.

Теперь, когда он работает в шахтах, он всегда говорит «мужчины», он гордо раздувает грудь, как будто не он едва-едва год как вышел из возраста Жатвы. Прим думает, что поэтому он говорит с ней, а не бормочет с другими шахтерами, сидя в Котле с бутылками дешевого пойла; для них он просто мальчик, и они быстро покажут ему, в чем он неправ. Иногда его слова заставляют хмуриться и Прим, но у нее нет доказательств, которыми она могла бы подкрепить свои чувства.

— Но это не только цены, — говорит Гейл, когда они проходят мимо палаток, — Грузы пропадают. В этом месяце мы даже не получили сахара; мужчины говорят, что то же самое творится во всех отдаленных дистриктах. Капитолий оставляет себе все, что может, чтобы люди не заметили. Лучше мы будем голодать, чем они, правда? Не то что бы кому-то в Двенадцатом нужен сахар или что-то такое.

Он продолжает — вдоль железных дорог и в лесу замечены беженцы; прямое вещание резко обрывается; в новостях показывают одни и те же ролики нескольких казней и порок, потому что все слишком вышло из-под контроля, и они не могут показывать что-то еще — и Прим борется с желанием игнорировать его. Гейл идет длинными, отрывистыми шагами; он быстро говорит, его руки разрезают воздух напряженными жестами. Он беспокоен и жаждет хоть каких-нибудь беспорядков здесь, в Двенадцатом, чтобы местные люди восстали вместе со всей страной.

— Восстали и сделали что? — наконец спрашивает Прим, ее голос резок от раздражения. Местные Миротворцы играют с детьми в мяч и обмениваются товарами в Котле, потому что им не нужно поддерживать порядок; жители Двенадцатого делают это сами, слишком подавленные, чтобы беспокоиться о чем-то еще. — Кто вообще это заметит? У нас здесь нет камер. Никто не увидит. Нас просто застрелят или выпорют, но это ничего не изменит, потому что в Капитолии этого даже не увидят.

— Ты слишком молода для таких пораженческих настроений, — говорит Гейл, сурово глядя на нее. — Где твоя отвага? Китнисс бы так не думала.

А еще Китнисс не говорила бы так, как он. Китнисс не хотела бы всей этой крови, побоев и комендантского часа.

— Китнисс мертва, — говорит Прим вместо этого, и он отшатывается от нее, вжимая голову в плечи. Это тоже не понравилось бы Китнисс, но использовать боль в качестве оружия приятно. Она уже не думает о смерти Китнисс все время, но ей все еще больно, и так приятно сделать с этим что-то, а не просто позволить этой боли оставаться в ее груди, превращаясь в прах.

— Да, и чья это вина? — бросает ей Гейл, придя в себя.

Несколько месяцев назад Прим сказала бы, что это вина Руты. Гейл хочет, чтобы она сказала, что это вина Капитолия. Но Прим просто пожимает плечами, потому что смерть есть смерть, и так ли важно, кто в ней виноват? Гейл вздыхает и отворачивается к Риппер, чтобы поторговаться с ней за попавшуюся в силок белку.

***

Весна приходит в Шлак урывками, ее отгоняют назад за ограду яростные взрывы зимы, как будто снег оскорблен тем, что солнце хочет его исчезновения. Прим помнит, чему ее учила Китнисс, и игнорирует погоду; животные знают лучше людей, и поэтому она выискивает в небе клин гусей, возвращающихся в лес, а под крышами домов — птичьи гнезда из грязи и палок. По утрам, даже если на улице холодно, сыро и туманно, сойки-пересмешницы щебечут за окном Прим. Лютик воет, чтобы его выпустили наружу вместо того, чтобы ежиться под плитой.

Она думает о Руте, смотрящей на распускающиеся цветы и прорывающиеся сквозь землю побеги, не выходя из своего удобного дома в Одиннадцатом. Что она делает весь день, если ей не нужно работать, чтобы прокормить свою семью? Продолжает ли она ходить в школу, носит ли мягкую импортную одежду, пухлы ли ее щеки и сияет ли она здоровьем от еды в ее желудке? Толпятся ли другие дети вокруг нее во время обеда, желая посмотреть, что лежит в ее коробке с едой, в то время как им приходится грызть печенье из выданного по тессерам зерна? Прим обдирает кору с сосен и держит ее во рту, пока не выделяется слюна, которую она сглатывает, обманывает желудок, чтобы он посчитал ее едой.

Прим исполняется тринадцать холодным мартовским утром. Она просыпается в то же время, что и обычно, чтобы проверить ловушки, но этим утром мама уже встала. Она накрыла на стол завтрак из хлеба, сыра и даже маленького горшочка густой сметаны с крошечной веточкой мяты.

— Мама... — Прим пересекает кухню и обнимает ее, мама прижимается щекой к макушке Прим, и они слегка покачиваются взад-вперед. — Не нужно было.

— Нет, нужно, — говорит мама, отстраняясь, убирает волосы с лица Прим и целует ее в лоб. — Ты — все, что у меня осталось. Я тебя люблю.

Она отодвигает для Прим стул, и Прим откусывает кусок теплого хлеба с толстой коркой. Это не вчерашние остатки, выменянные у Мелларков на одного из кроликов Гейла; когда она разламывает хлеб, запах свежего теста ударяет ей в нос, и ей приходится закрыть глаза.

— Я немного подкопила, — говорит мама, — Вот.

Она протягивает Прим небольшой пакетик, и Прим ахает, срывая бумагу. Это брошка в виде сойки-пересмешницы, которую Китнисс носила на Играх и которая пропала после ее смерти, потому что ее тело одели в новую одежду, не позаботившись вернуть старую.

— Я попросила Хеймитча Эбернети вернуть ее, — тихо говорит Мама, ее глаза сияют, но челюсти крепко сжаты. — Мне потребовалось время, чтобы его убедить, но в конце концов он нашел ее. Она была в музее Игр в Капитолии вместе с кучей талисманов других погибших трибутов.

Прим обеими руками берет брошь и прижимает ее к груди.

— Спасибо, мама, — хрипло шепчет она.

— Я пообещала ей, что не оставлю тебя, — мама наклоняется и кладет руку на плечо Прим, пальцы у нее трясутся сильнее, чем раньше, но она крепко их сжимает. — И я этого не сделаю, малышка.

Прим медленно выдыхает. Кресло Китнисс стоит в углу комнаты, ее одежда висит в глубине шкафа, потому что Прим дорастет до нее только через несколько лет. Китнисс живет в их доме, прячется в деревьях, порхает в уголках Шлака, и если Прим обернется секундой раньше, то увидит ее. Брошка в ее руке холодная и тяжелая, и Прим вертит ее в пальцах.

— Мы будем в порядке, — говорит Прим, сама не зная, кому — себе, маме, призракам Китнисс и отца.

— Ешь, — говорит мама, подталкивая к ней металлическую чашку, наполненную теплым и свежим козьим молоком.

***

Еще одна обязательная передача начинается, когда Прим и мама садятся ужинать, и Прим берет Лютика на руки, чтобы он не запрыгнул на стол в попытке своровать их еду, пока они смотрят телевизор. Она несет его и садится, сворачиваясь калачиком, рядом с мамой, укладывает потертую диванную подушку с дальней стороны, чтобы не чувствовать отсутствие тепла Китнисс. Вроде бы, это срабатывает.

Президент стоит на своем возвышении и смотрит прямо на них, его глаза жестоки и сосредоточены. У Прим перехватывает дыхание. Она ни за что не захотела бы стоять перед ним вживую и смотреть в эти глаза; в прошлом году Руте дали приступку, потому что он не захотел наклоняться, чтобы надеть на нее корону.

— Это карточка, — говорит мама, наполовину погруженная в свои мысли, — Они изменят правила, потому что это год Бойни.

Прим слышала о Квартальных Бойнях в школе и, конечно, все знали, что следующие Игры будут семьдесят пятыми, но она никогда не задумывалась о том, что это значит. По телевизору об этом не упоминали, сосредоточившись на предстоящем дне рождения Руты, но теперь Президент Сноу подходит к деревянной коробочке и вытаскивает из нее маленький конверт.

Карточка легко из него выскальзывает, и Сноу держит ее в вытянутой руке, читая текст торжественным тоном.

— В семьдесят пятую годовщину, дабы напомнить повстанцам, что даже самые сильные из них не преодолеют мощь Капитолия, Жатва проводится среди уже существующих победителей.

Прим втягивает в себя воздух, пока смысл этот слов доходит до нее.

— Ох, Хеймитч, — устало и огорченно говорит мама, глядя в окно на Деревню Победителей, почти сплошь состоящую из пустых домов. Верно — больше Победителей в Двенадцатом нет. Мистер Эбернети примет участие во второй своей Квартальной бойне. Он не вернется.

Странно, но Прим чувствует облегчение, как будто камень падает с ее плеч: если бы Китнисс победила в прошлом году, то она снова стала бы трибутом от Дистрикта Двенадцать. Целый год Прим жила бы со своей сестрой в большом доме, носила бы прелестные платья и ела вкусную еду, но только лишь для того, чтобы потерять ее снова, потому что удача ни за что не будет на ее стороне во второй раз подряд. Ни в одном дистрикте такого не случалось, такое могут сделать разве что Профи. Через несколько месяцев Китнисс была бы мертва — на этот раз по-настоящему, и Прим вновь погрузилась бы в темную дымку, потеряв ее.

Узел в груди Прим ослабевает; если Китнисс в любом случае умерла бы, то, может, и лучше, что все случилось так, и сейчас Прим вновь научилась жить, а не начала бояться. Что лучше — ложная надежда или никакой?

Но это неважно, потому что президент продолжает говорить:

— В случае, если у дистрикта нет двух победителей, способных принять участие в Бойне, трибутом становится подлежащий жатве член семьи трибута, выбранного в прошедшее десятилетие.

Мир останавливается.

Мама потрясенно кричит; Прим обнимает Лютика так крепко, что он протестующе воет, а когда она ослабляет хватку, он вырывается и убегает, прячется под столом, откуда шипит и плюется.

— Нет, — вырывается у мамы, а по телевизору все еще говорят — комментаторы прикидывают список живых Победителей и начинают делать ставки... но это неважно. Прим обнимает маму и прижимается к ней. Мамины пальцы впиваются в ее запястья.

— Не обеих, — говорит мама в пустоту. — Я не могу потерять и его, и моих девочек. Не ее, пожалуйста. Не снова.

— Я никуда не поеду, — говорит Прим в ее плечо, но трясется при этом, несмотря на все попытки остановить дрожь. — У кучи трибутов есть братья и сестры, мам. Все хорошо. Они не выберут меня.

Но мама не прекращает плакать, и Прим не может этого выдержать, она не может быть сильной сегодня, и она ускользает в мамину «приемную», а там встает на цыпочки, дотягиваясь до аптечки. В ней находит небольшую склянку со снотворным, осталось всего несколько глотков, и Прим приносит ее маме, садится у ее ног и втискивает склянку ей в руки.

— Выпей это, — говорит ей Прим, используя свой голос целительницы, добрый и нежный, но при этом жесткий и сильный. — Тебе станет лучше.

С помощью Прим мама выпивает снотворное, и через несколько минут ее глаза слипаются, она заваливается набок. Прим помогает ей лечь на диван, подкладывает подушку под голову, накидывает тонкое одеяло на плечи. После этого она идет в переднюю комнату и вытаскивает из глубины шкафа куртку Китнисс, натягивает ее, поднимая воротник так, чтобы уткнуться в него носом и вдохнуть запах кожи, пыли и хвои.

Прим закрывает за собой дверь, бросает быстрый взгляд на ночное небо и направляется к Деревне Победителей, чтобы поговорить с Хеймитчем Эбернети.

На полу звенят бутылки, когда Прим приоткрывает дверь; она была в одной комнате с пострадавшими шахтерами, когда запах крови и гнили наполнял дом, но такого запаха душащей затхлости, как здесь, она до этого не чувствовала. Но она пришла говорить с мистером Эбернети не об уборке. Прим идет на звук телевизора — «Я хотел бы увидеть схватку Джоанны из Седьмого и Кашмиры из Первого, вот это было бы потрясающе» — и хриплый, ненормальный смех, следующий за каждым комментарием.

— Чего ты хочешь? — кричит мистер Эбернети, не поднимаясь с кресла, в котором он развалился, свободно держа в руке бутылку. — Хочешь интервью — подожди пару месяцев. Я их буду много давать.

Прим подходит ближе и смотрит на него, на типичные для Шлака темные кожу и волосы, освещаемые бледным светом телевизора.

— Сколько их? — спрашивает она, и он фыркает, прикрывая глаза рукой, — У скольки трибутов есть семьи?

Мистер Эбернети выкашливает смех, наполненный ножами и жгучей крапивой.

— Солнышко, почему ты думаешь, что я помню?

Прим топает ногой. У нее нет на это времени.

— Ну а зачем ты тогда пьешь, если не помнишь?

Он пронзает ее взглядом серых глаз.

— Детка, я пью, чтобы забыть, и рад сообщить, что это довольно хорошо работает.

— Тогда назови мне последних трибутов, — говорит Прим, складывая руки на груди, как делала Китнисс, когда кому-то не удавалось впечатлить ее. — Это ты можешь, правда ведь? И тогда я могу пойти и спросить. Я хочу знать, как много имен будет в чаше вместе с моим. Я хочу знать свои шансы.

Мистер Эбернети наклоняется и поднимает бутылку одним неровным движением, а потом швыряет ее; Прим наклоняется, но он целился не в нее. Бутылка ударяется в кнопку питания на телевизоре, и экран гаснет; она не может сказать, намеренно он это сделал или нет. Она не помнит, какое оружие он использовал, чтобы победить на Играх. Раньше это было неважно.

— И какому же жертвенному ягненку ты приходишься младшей сестрой?

Прим прищуривается.

— Я Примроуз Эвердин. Сестра Китнисс Эвердин. Она вызвалась вместо меня в прошлом году.

— Конечно же, это ты, — он останавливается, тянется куда-то вбок, пока его рука не натыкается на светильник, и он не подтягивает к себе провод, чтобы включить свет. — Ты только посмотри на себя, как ты выросла. Я бы тебя и не узнал, если бы ты не выглядела испуганной до смерти.

— Я не боюсь, — сердце Прим дрожит в груди, и она прячет пальцы в гладкие, потертые кожаные рукава. — Я просто хочу быть готовой.

— Солнышко, я расскажу тебе маленький секрет; к Играм невозможно подготовиться, — мистер Эбернети проводит рукой по волосам, свисающим на его лицо тонкими потными прядями. — Пять из шести Профи пытаются сделать это ежегодно и посмотри, что с ними случается на Играх. Лучший шанс для мелочи вроде тебя — надеяться, что выберут не тебя, а кого-то из твоих друзей.

Прим выдыхает. По крайней мере, ее нос уже привык к этому запаху; он немного жжет ее глаза, но больше не щекочет в глотке.

— Ты правда думаешь, что они так поступят?

Мистер Эбернети облизывает губы, затем выуживает еще одну бутылку из щели в кресле.

— Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я ответил?

Она хочет с криком проснуться, чтобы Китнисс обнимала ее и шепотом успокаивала в сером предрассветном свете.

— Да, — говорит Прим вместо этого.

— Тогда, если честно, я думаю, что четвертого июля на сцене будем стоять ты и я, — говорит мистер Эбернети. — Если только ты не подкупишь кого-нибудь, чтобы она вызвалась вместо тебя.

Прим сглатывает.

— У скольких дистриктов недостаточно менторов? — спрашивает она, желание что-то сделать становится совсем уж непреодолимым, и она двигается по комнате, собирая разбросанные бутылки и ставя их на стол.

Мистер Эбернети цокает языком.

— Думаю,ты и так знаешь ответ. Похоже, твое выступление с той маленькой девочкой во время Тура привлекло чье-то внимание.

Пальцы Прим сжимают край стола, она делает долгий, медленный вдох и поднимает еще одну бутылку, ставит ее между двумя другими.

— Это было не выступление. Я не знаю, зачем это сделала. Я не думала, что это что-то значит.

— Истории многих людей живут, — говорит мистер Эбернети. — Короткие рассказы, вот и все.

— Так что мне делать? — спрашивает его Прим, горбясь. Она не хочет видеть, как он, не впечатлившись, поджимает губы и лениво поднимает брови. — Я не хочу просто ждать и надеяться, что если я пожелаю достаточно сильно, то меня не выберут.

— Повернись, — говорит мистер Эбернети, и позвоночник Прим с щелканием выпрямляется, потому что Глава Миротворцев Крей иногда говорит девушкам то же самое, хотя и не таким голосом. — Не дури, я просто хочу увидеть твое лицо. Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты выглядеть, как твоя сестра.

Прим поворачивается, держась рукой за плечо и борясь с желанием ерзать.

— Не думаю, — бормочет она, она никогда не говорила с мистером Эбернети раньше, и не хочет, чтобы он увидел, как изнутри ее скручивает страх. Китнисс была храброй и сильной и ничего не боялась, а Прим совсем на нее не похожа.

Мистер Эбернети ставит бутылку, наклоняет голову и смотрит на нее полузакрытыми глазами.

— Похожа, когда сердишься, — говорит он, и это удивляет ее. — У тебя те же брови. Ты так же хмуришься. Это хорошо, они запомнят это, чтобы снять. Они весь прошлый год сравнивали тебя с девочкой из Одиннадцатого, это тоже хорошо для тебя.

Прим облизывает губы.

— Ты как будто что-то планируешь.

— Может, и да, — он постукивает пальцем по подлокотнику кресла. — Как у тебя с выносливостью? Можешь бежать?

— Не слишком быстро, — признается Прим. Никто в Шлаке не может; угольная пыль попадает в легкие и заставляет ее тяжело кашлять, когда она двигается слишком быстро. Она никогда не могла догнать Китнисс, когда они играли в пятнашки, и не только потому, что ноги Прим короче. — Я хорошо прячусь.

— Прятки работают, только если ты уходишь достаточно далеко, но они все равно следят за тобой, — замечает мистер Эбернети, и Прим морщится. — Ты должна бегать. По утрам, перед школой. Начинай медленно, один круг вокруг Шлака. Если начнет колоть в боку, то переходи на шаг, но не останавливайся, пока не дойдешь до конца, а потом продолжай идти, пока сердце перестанет биться слишком быстро.

— А что насчет тебя? — спорит Прим. — Ты тоже идешь. Что ты планируешь делать, когда попадешь на Арену?

— Надеюсь, что они положили напитки в Рог Изобилия, тогда я скажу охренительный последний тост, — сухо говорит мистер Эбернети.

Прим прищуривается.

— Нет, — говорит она, и он хмурится на нее, презрительно скаля зубы. — Нет, если я буду бегать, то и ты будешь.

Он лающе смеется.

— Никаких шансов.

— Почему нет? Тебя-то точно отправят на Игры, а меня только может быть, — на самом деле не «может быть», и они оба это знают. Суть не в этом. Прим закусывает губу, но ловушка закроется, неважно, запрыгнешь ты в нее или заползешь, поэтому она заставляет себя это сказать. — Как ты будешь защищать меня, если убежишь или бросишь нож?

На этот раз обе его брови наперегонки поднимаются к самой линии роста волос.

— Повтори-ка.

Прим скрещивает руки на груди и смотри на него сверху вниз, как Китнисс делала, когда кто-то пытался надуть ее по поводу цены хорошего, жирного зайца.

— Ты собираешься меня защищать или нет?

Так звучит лучше. Это звучит лучше, чем «ты умрешь за меня?», но ей не нужно это говорить. Они оба и так понимают.

Наконец мистер Эбернети усмехается, и на этот раз смешок не звучит, как разбитое стекло.

— Знаешь что, ладно. Я приду завтра, и мы организуем самую нелепую в мире пробежку по городу.

Прим снова сглатывает, и засовывает руки в карманы, чтобы скрыть их дрожь. 

— Спасибо, — говорит она; Гейл научил ее никогда не давить во время торговли, поэтому она просто кивает и уходит.

***

Следующие несколько месяцев Прим делит свою жизнь на части. Проверка ловушек и обход покупателей утром, после — пробежка по краю Шлака с мистером Эбернети; днем — школа; еще больше уроков с мистером Эбернети после полудня и до тех пор, пока не наступает время возвращаться домой к ужину. Это... ну, это не тренировки, не то чтобы они, ничего, что дало бы Прим преимущество даже над трибутом ее же возраста на Арене, тем более над теми, кто уже проходил через Игры. Это просто мелочи: как дышать, когда бежишь на большое расстояние («Удваивай дыхание, — говорит ей мистер Эбернети, тыкая ее между лопатками, чтобы она выпрямилась. — Вдох-вдох, выдох-выдох, в темпе твоих шагов. Так ты пройдешь больше.») или как вывернуться из захвата.

Хеймитч пытается научить ее метать ножи, но Прим не может повернуть запястье под правильным углом, и он действительно огрызается на нее. Прим отказывается плакать, и когда на следующий день она возвращается, полная решимости сделать это, вместо ножа он протягивает ей кусок медной трубки.

— Держи, — говорит мистер Эбернети, бросая ей мягкий кожаный мешок, наполненный крохотными дротиками с перьями на конце, и злобно указывает на другой. — Ты хочешь сохранять дистанцию между собой и тем, с кем ты сражаешься. У этой девочки в прошлом году была рогатка, но выстрел, которым она убила соперника, был чертовски удачным. Ты используешь это, все, что тебе понадобится — раздобыть немного яда, и тогда неважно, куда ты попадешь, нужно только пустить кровь. И целиться легче.

Прим подносит трубку ко рту и стреляет — совершенно мимо мишени, но по крайней мере, дротик пролетает мимо нее, а не падает через три фута, как нож — и лицо мистера Эбернети сводит судорогой.

— Достаточно на сегодня, — говорит он ей дрожащим голосом, достает из кармана бутылку и делает большой глоток, запрокидывая голову, чтобы выпить остатки жидкости, и открывая глотку. Прим посещает ужасающая мысль, что на Арене его горло стало бы легкой целью для ее дротиков. — Давай, иди отсюда. Возьми пару выходных, попрактикуйся и возвращайся назад, когда сможешь попасть во что-то меньше дуба.

— Я только начала! — уязвленно возражает Прим, но его глаза темнеют, а рот сжимается, прямо как у мамы, когда она вспоминает о папе или Китнисс. Прим проглатывает свой гнев; мистер Эбернети изгнал из своей памяти множество лет, больше умерших под его руководством трибутов, чем Прим хочет представлять. Она оставит его в покое; может, через несколько дней он придет в себя.

— Была ли в Двенадцатом девушка-трибут, которая использовала духовую трубку и дротики? — спрашивает Прим маму за ужином этим вечером, особо не ожидая ответа. Она определенно не ожидает того, что мама опрокинет кувшин с водой и даже не попытается поймать его, просто смотря как вода стекает со стола, образуя лужи на полу. — Мам?

— Да, была, на второй Квартальной Бойне, — отстраненно говорит мама, смотря куда-то мимо плеча Прим, но затем опоминается и строго смотрит на нее. — А что? Что ты делаешь с духовой трубкой?

Прим не сказала ей про занятия с мистером Эбернети. Они вообще не говорят о предстоящей Жатве; для мамы проще ускользнуть в место, где ничто плохое не может до нее дотянуться, и Прим не собирается заставлять ее измениться.  
— Нам рассказывали про Бойню в школу, — спокойно говорит Прим, и эта ложь выходит из ее рта так же просто, как правда. — Мне просто интересно.

— Она была... Я знала ее, — мама проводит рукой над глазами, и это так похоже на жест, который иногда делает мистер Эбернети, что Прим моргает. — Мы были подругами.

Мистер Эбернети выиграл Квартальную Бойню, и если мамина подруга тоже была там... Прим прикусывает язык.

— Я вытру воду, — говорит Прим, вставая, чтобы принести полотенце из кухни и убрать беспорядок. — Может, потом мы посидим над книжкой про растения и ты снова покажешь мне лечебные.

Прим уже запомнила их — гамамелис от боли и лихорадки; бузина при недугах желудка и легких; хвою кипятят в воде женщины, которые не могут содержать ребенка; и так далее, и так далее, и так далее — но маму успокаивает, когда они вместе сидят и листают страницы. Этим вечером, после того, как мама уходит спать, Прим откроет книгу на главе о ядах (цветки и листья бузины могут использоваться для лечения, а приготовленные ягоды можно есть, но спелые, сырые ягоды содержат токсин, который выделяется постепенно и убивает не сразу) и изучает ее до тех пор, пока свеча не догорает.

***

На самом деле в День Жатвы на площади их только шестнадцать. Родственники трибутов последнего десятилетия — большое число на бумаге, но большинство их братьев и сестер уже выросли, не говоря уже о том, что не у всех них были сестры. Мальчики Мелларков стоят сзади, за безопасной веревкой, и им не о чем волноваться. Это только Прим и другие девочки стоят в своих лучших платьях под палящим солнцем.

Правила обычной Жатвы все еще применяются. Имя Прим записано дважды, по разу за каждый год, когда она подходит по возрасту, и никаких тессеров — она обещала Китнисс, да и проще ободрать кору с деревьев и сделать муку из ее мясистой белой мякоти. Это значит, что у старших девочек шансы хуже. У Брайни, восемнадцатилетней и тощей как палка, четыре младшие сестры, все они стоят рядом с ней, держась за руки и смотря на сцену, выражения их лиц меняются от ужаса до решительности.

В конце концов, это может оказаться одна из них. Может, это будет не она, и годы спустя Прим будет смеяться над тем, что провела месяцы, тренируясь бегать, не задыхаясь, попадать в мишень с расстояния в пятнадцать футов и за считанные секунды забираться на дерево, но сейчас нет смысла думать об этом. Чаша стоит на сцене, огромная и почти пустая, только на дне болтаются несколько листочков, и Прим не может отвести от нее взгляд. В противоположной части только один листок, и мистер Эбернети стоит на сцене в сером костюме, и его рот искривлен в мрачной усмешке.

Мама где-то в толпе, миссис Хоторн стоит рядом с ней и держит ее за запястье. Этим утром Прим спросила, не хочет ли мама остаться дома, но ее глаза сверкнули, и она встала с постели, и это... что-то? Может, с ней все будет хорошо.

Сопровождающая — Эффи, Прим наконец решила запомнить ее имя — подходит к микрофону и читает новые правила, напоминая всем, почему посреди площади стоит только горстка девушек, как будто они могли об этом забыть. Они смотрят фильм, слушают речь, но тут Эффи поднимает вверх сияющий ноготь:

— И еще одно! Конечно, всем хотелось бы попасть на Арену, чтобы сразиться с такими достойными соперниками в этом году, но в духе Квартальной Бойни и в качестве напоминания о том, что решения Капитолия окончательны и неоспоримы, в этом году правило, позволяющее вызваться добровольцем, отменяется. И пусть удача всегда будет с вами!

У Брайни вырывается мягкий всхлип, и она притягивает сестер поближе, камеры наезжают на них и проецируют изображение сбившихся вместе девушек на гигантский экран. Увидев свое изображение, Брайни шипит и снова выпрямляется, ее лицо теперь выражает гнев и решимость.

— Сначала мальчики! — щебечет Эффи, и мистер Эбернети снова лающе смеется, этот смех — как пощечина, но не насмехается над ней вслух. Она игнорирует его — навык, приходящий с годами практики — и запускает руку в чашу, действительно кружит в ней рукой, как будто перебирая ворох листков. Прим с силой выдыхает через нос, и случайно встречается взглядом с мистером Эбернети. Прямо на сцене, перед камерами, он закатывает глаза, и Прим приходится крепко сжать губы, чтобы у нее не вырвалось истеричное хихиканье.

— Хеймитч Эбернети! — объявляет Эффи, и он делает широкий шаг вперед с преувеличенной военной точностью.

— А теперь та, кого мы все ждем...

Из всех эпизодов прошлогодней Жатвы Прим вспоминает не то, как она с храбрым лицом и выбившейся сзади рубашкой, идет к сцене. Не то, как она по очереди переставляет ноги, хотя ее разум велит ей убегать. Прим вспоминает свой визг, когда Китнисс уводили вперед, а Гейл перекинул ее через плечо и понес назад за линию. В этом году такого не будет. Руки Прим зудят от пота, но она не протирает их; мистер Эбернети научил ее, что от этого будет только хуже, и что это привлечет камеры. Вместо этого она слегка выворачивает пальцы, держа руки подальше от боков, расфокусировывает взгляд и концентрируется на дыхании.

Прим концентрируется так сильно, что пропускает имя. Младшая сестра Брайни начинает всхлипывать, и на секунду Прим думает, что это она, но потом на экране за сценой появляется ее собственное лицо, а остальные девочки расступаются. В этом году чудес не будет.

Она знала это. Она потратила месяцы, готовясь к этому, повторяя себе это каждый вечер перед сном, но оказывается, что мистер Эбернети был прав. Это не очень-то помогло.

Все же Прим высоко держит голову и выходит на сцену без дрожи и слез. Видя свое лицо на экранах, она замечает морщины вокруг глаз и рта, но она больше не выглядит как маленькая девочка, устроившая истерику в прошлом году.

Мистер Эбернети выходит вперед и подает ей руку, когда она достигает вершины лестницы.

— Смотри вверх, — говорит он ей достаточно тихо, чтобы его голос не уловили микрофоны. — Над их головами. Не смотри на людей. Так будет проще.

Потом она оказывается на сцене, а он возвращается на свое место.

Прим поворачивается лицом к толпе и какую-то секунду автоматически ищет знакомые лица и... о, о нет, мистер Эбернети был прав; гораздо, гораздо проще, если она не будет этого делать. Так что Прим смотрит поверх их голов, мимо них, на фасады зданий, эстакады и контейнеры с углем. Солнце сильно палит, грея ее макушку, но остальное тело как будто по шею погружено в ледяную воду.

Не думать. Не думать. Не думать. По крайней мере, в этом году они научились; никто не аплодирует, никто не поднимает руки в салюте — даже Гейл, где бы он ни был. Не в тот момент, когда на площади толпятся капитолийские Миротворцы. Прим позволяет жужжанию в ее голове заглушить остаток церемонии, а потом она поворачивается и вместе с мистером Эбернети и Миротворцами, идущими по сторонам от них, проходит через двери Дома Правосудия в комнату, где она будет ждать, пока семья и друзья заглянут ее навестить.

Кроме того... Кроме того, что это не так. Они проходят прямо сквозь Дом Правосудия к железнодорожным путям, и к тому моменту, когда Прим осознает, что происходит — что они не дадут ей попрощаться — уже слишком поздно. Она паникует, но вокруг нее люди с оружием, и поезд прямо перед ней, такой большой, пугающий и быстрый, и это происходит, на самом деле происходит...

Прежде, чем Прим осознает это, она уже на поезде, двери закрываются, и они мчатся прочь от станции. Обычно они ждут час, чтобы дать всем желающим потолпиться на путях и помахать на прощание, но сегодня мимо окон поезда пролетают только здания и чахлые деревья.

Эффи порхает по комнате, указывая на новые предметы обстановки — люстры, светильники, мебель — и Прим снова отстраняется от звука ее голоса, стараясь не зажать руками уши и не закрыть глаза, вот только все это не заставит Эффи уйти. Это не остановит поезд, не отменит Игры, вообще никак не поможет, и в груди у Прим болит, голова идет кругом, она говорила, что будет храброй, она сказала, что будет храброй как Китнисс, но она не храбрая, она не может быть храброй...

— Напряги руку, — говорит позади нее мистер Эбернети, и Прим подскакивает, оборачиваясь, чтобы увидеть его. — Вот так, — он сжимает кулак, и Прим повторяет за ним, сжимая так сильно, как может. — Хорошо. Теперь расслабь кисть и повтори то же самое с предплечьем. 

Он проводит ее через упражнение, она напрягает и расслабляет группы мышц по всему телу, и к тому времени, как они заканчивают, Прим снова может дышать и не боится упасть.

— Хорошо, — говорит он слегка грубовато, отходит и падает в кресло напротив. — Эффи, может, перестанешь трепаться и дашь девушке отдышаться? А то она с ума сойдет еще до того, как мы прибудем на место.

Эффи поджимает губы:

— Я просто пыталась помочь ей расслабиться. Сейчас мы все напряжены; я подумала, что ей будет интересно узнать, что изменилось с тех пор, как здесь побывала ее сестра...

— Ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как здесь побывала ее сестра, — обрывает ее мистер Эбернети. — В этом весь чертов смысл. И лекции о мебели никому не помогут почувствовать себя лучше.

— Все нормально, — говорит Прим, вмешиваясь в разговор, и они оба глядят на нее. — Я в порядке. Я просто хочу знать, что мне делать.

Мистер Эбернети вздыхает и поднимается на ноги, хватая напиток из подвижного лотка. Лед звякает о стекло, когда он вливает половину содержимого себе в рот, и это звучит как странная музыка.

— Прямо сейчас мы отдыхаем. Через несколько часов, когда Жатва пройдет во всех часовых поясах, и они склеят ее в единую передачу, мы ее посмотрим, чтобы впервые увидеть, кого из моих друзей мы попытаемся убить.

— Хеймитч, — укоряет его Эффи мягче, чем Прим ожидала бы, а потом закусывает накрашенную губу и отворачивается, чтобы без всякой необходимости повозиться с занавесками на дальнем окне.

Мистер Эбернети смотрит на Прим.

— Тебе стоит пойти в тамбур в конце поезда, — говорит он. — Полюбуешься на природу.

Он выпивает полный стакан какого-то коричневого алкоголя и выходит из комнаты, оставив стакан позади.


	4. Ре

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Когда она видела Руту в последний раз, они держались за руки. Они держались за руки, и страна загорелась. Теперь они снова вместе, и через неделю они попытаются убить друг друга._
> 
> Прим и Рута встречаются вновь.

В эту первую ночь мистер Эбернети запирается в своем купе, и Прим ложится спать после неловкого, одностороннего ужина с Эффи. Следующим утром за завтраком мистер Эбернети игнорирует попытки Прим спросить, будут ли они смотреть запись Жатвы. Он перебивает ее, говоря о спонсорах, имидже и всем таком, и Прим сдается. Довольно скоро поезд гремит на последнем повороте, гигантское озеро и огромные белые здания сверкают в лучах солнца, толпа людей за окнами напоминает стаю разноцветных пушистых птиц, и смотреть что-то уже слишком поздно

После этого все — перегрузка; люди громкие, они слишком близко, каждый пытается потрогать ее, они шепчутся, хихикают, шикают друг на друга, и Прим хочется заткнуть их. Стилист — приятный, тихий мужчина, он просто облегчение после всех этих давления, шума и требований; он пытается разговорить Прим, но она прижимает подбородок к груди и отвечает односложно.

Наряд Прим для парада — замысловатый, продуманный хаос темно-серой материи, парящей вокруг нее, как дым пожара; она мнет пальцами мягкий материал и, как всегда, гадает, сколько стоил наряд. Большая часть одежды в Двенадцатом изготовлена из простой однотонной ткани из Восьмого; на записях Жатвы люди в толпе сливаются в мягкие пятна белого и голубого. Для Прим это слишком — она тонет в нем и не может избавиться от чувства, что люди будут смотреть не на нее, а на ее наряд — но потом она входит в комнату с колесницами, и ей в глаза бросается безумное море других трибутов.

Ну что ж. Она не одета как животное, буханка хлеба или рыболовная сеть, так что, пожалуй, ей не стоит жаловаться.

— Мне нужно проконтролировать несколько вещей, — говорит Цинна и ведет ее в комнату, положив руку на ее спину, между лопаток. Он указывает на последнюю колесницу, запряженную угольно-черными лошадьми. — Подожди меня в колеснице, я сейчас вернусь.

— Хорошо, — говорит Прим, высоко держа голову и заставляя себя говорить. Цинна кивает, она делает глубокий вдох и погружается в толпу.

Это не самое худшее — в узких, извилистых проулках черного рынка в Шлаке людей тоже много — но тут гораздо больше. Все говорят, смеются, приветствуют друг друга, пожимая руки и хлопая друг друга по плечам, все они большие и громкие, и от несочетающихся цветов их костюмов у Прим начинает болеть голова. Она опускает взгляд и начинает путь сквозь толпу, избегая других лошадей и их звенящей упряжи, держа в уме место назначения, как будто она скользит меж деревьев в лесу.

Это срабатывает до тех пор, пока Прим не отскакивает в сторону, чтобы на нее не наступили, и врезается в стену. Нет, не стену, человека, огромного мужчину, у которого руки размером с талию Прим, и от его хмурого взгляда ей хочется убежать и спрятаться под ближайшую лошадь.

— Осторожнее, — голос мужчины грохочет, как обвал в тоннеле, — Кто-нибудь может на тебя наступить.

Их четверо; все они высокие, прекрасные и ужасающие, и у Прим перехватывает дыхание, потому что это Профи. Она видит их на экранах ежегодно, великолепных, острозубых, страшных. Даже видя их в телевизоре, находясь за тысячи миль от них, ей хочется спрятаться под подушку. А уж здесь, сейчас, вживую — им уже не восемнадцать, их лица не юны и румяны, они взрослые и убили много людей, столько, что у Прим не хватит пальцев сосчитать — сердце Прим начинает колотиться втрое быстрее.

— Она просто очаровашка, — воркует высокая блондинка. Она одета лишь в блестки, приклеенные по всему ее телу и изображающие бриллианты, и она кладет руку на плечо Прим, впиваясь в него когтями. Прим спокойно стоит, потому что именно это следует делать, если встречаешь медведя — не то чтобы последние несколько десятилетий в Двенадцатом водились медведи, но вы понимаете. — Блеск, тебе не кажется, что она просто конфетка?

— Она просто прелесть, — говорит младший из двух мужчин, опираясь на плечо блондинки и ухмыляясь. Его костюм ненамного скромнее ее. — Я бы съел ее прямо сейчас.

Прим сдерживает дрожь.

— Спасибо, — говорит она, потому что собирается быть храброй, а это значит, что она не даст им ее запугать. Китнисс не убежала бы. Китнисс бы сердито посмотрела на них и дала им отпор. — Мне нравятся ваши костюмы.

— Она действительно прелестна, — говорит младшая женщина, улыбаясь Прим одними губами. — Капитолий полюбит тебя, детка. Я почти надеюсь, что ты победишь.

Это... Когда она говорит это таким тоном, это звучит совсем не как комплимент. Из-за ее слов у Прим в животе все отвратительно перекручивается, и она думает о мистере Эбернети, запершемся в своем доме с разбросанными по полу бутылками. Может, победа в Играх значит совсем не то, что думают люди, даже если ты одна из хорошеньких доброволиц.

— Хватит, — говорит «стена», глядя на остальных, — Парад скоро начнется, пошли.

Как только они уходят, Прим вновь начинает нормально дышать. Она поворачивается к своей колеснице и тут слышит это.

— Это было достойно, — говорит Рута, переливчатым, почти дразнящим голосом, таким же, каким она спрашивала Китнисс о Пите. — Немного же на них одежды. Они были почти голые, а ты и глазом не моргнула.

— Моя мама — врач, — говорит Прим, в ее ушах стоит рев. Ее голос звучит как будто издалека, — Я вижу много голых людей. Эти хотя бы не истекают кровью.

Она медленно поворачивается в направлении, откуда прозвучал голос Руты.

Когда она видела Руту в последний раз, они держались за руки. Они держались за руки, и страна загорелась. Теперь они снова вместе, и через неделю они попытаются убить друг друга.

Они одели Руту в свободное, струящееся платье, сшитое из желтых цветов. Оно довольно хорошенькое и совсем не сумасшедшее, особенно по сравнению с костюмом дерева, в который одета раздраженная темноволосая девушка в противоположном конце комнаты, но в глаза Прим бросается совсем не это. Вокруг узких плеч Руты обернут серый свободный платок, сделанный из такой же ткани, что и платье Прим.

Может, это совпадение. Может, и нет. Прим не может перестать пялиться на платок, и потому проходит около минуты перед тем, как в ее мозге что-то щелкает, и она вспоминает цветы. Это не просто какие-нибудь желтые цветы. Это те же цветы, что росли на Поляне, где погибла Китнисс.

Прим отшатывается от Руты. Смерть Китнисс никогда не оставит ее в покое... Рута никогда не оставит ее в покое... эта связь — будто крыса, вцепившаяся ей в ногу. Она последовала за Рутой через все дистрикты во время Тура, потом в Капитолий и повсюду, и теперь, если Прим выйдет с Арены живой, то до конца жизни ее будут преследовать призраки, покрытые мягкими желтыми лепестками.

— Мне нужно идти, — говорит Прим, на этот раз она бежит, не позволяя никому ее остановить.

— Я думал, что ты потерялась, — говорит мистер Эбернети, растягивая слова, когда Прим наконец возвращается к колеснице, забираясь в нее с помощью приступки.

— А я думала, что ты напился, — отвечает Прим, удивляя саму себя. Она почти зажимает рот рукой, почти извиняется, но нет, вообще-то она действительно имела это в виду. Мистер Эбернети провел месяцы, пытаясь помочь ей, но как только это произошло, он спрятался в своем купе и оставил ее наедине со своими мыслями на два дня.

— Я всегда пьян, — легко отвечает он, хотя сейчас он не шатается. Он одет в темно-серый, цвета угля костюм, как и она, хотя есть и различие: если Прим — дым, поднимающийся над пожаром, то он — угли под ним, в его костюм вшиты ярко-оранжевые нити, сверкающие в свете огней, — Приготовься, лошади сильно тряхнут в начале, держись покрепче и не упади. А то все подумают, что я научил тебя дурным привычкам.

Прим булькает смехом, не успевая сдержаться.

— Ты невыносим, — говорит она ему, и часть злости проходит.

Мистер Эбернети по-волчьи ухмыляется ей, почти как Профи, а потом берет ее за руку.

— Голову выше, — говорит он. — Я поддерживаю тебя, а не защищаю. Выгляди сильной.

Лошади трусят вперед, и Прим слегка сгибает колени, чтобы устоять на движущейся по главной улице колеснице. Вокруг нее орет толпа, слова сплавляются в одно огромное одеяло звука, которое заворачивает ее в себя и отрезает от всего остального мира. Прим крепко хватает мистера Эбернети за руку и смотрит вперед, на затылок Руты и на венок из розовых и желтых цветков на нем.

После парада мистер Эбернети спрыгивает с колесницы и бежит к колеснице Одиннадцатого, подавая Прим знак следовать за ним. Прим не хочет общаться с Одиннадцатыми. Она не хочет смотреть на Руту или ее гигантского ментора, который без улыбки стоял за спиной Руты на сцене и который сейчас захватывает Хеймитча в объятия, хохоча и показывая яркие белые зубы.

Но уже слишком поздно; Прим идет за ним и стоит рядом, пока мистер Эбернети и мужчина из Одиннадцатого болтают. Рута обходит их, чтобы встать рядом с Прим. Прим напрягается, но она уже убегала от Руты, и это не помогло, так что она кивает и говорит себе, что на самом деле находится где угодно, но не здесь.

— Я не понимаю, — тихо говорит Рута, смотря на других победителей. — Почему они все еще притворяются друзьями? Скоро они все друг друга поубивают.

Прим поворачивается, чтобы уставиться на нее, гнев жарко пронзает ее грудь.

— А почему ты притворялась подругой Китнисс? — шипит она. — Могу поспорить, ты была рада, что кто-то еще убил ее вместо тебя. Из-за этого люди все еще любят тебя. Они бы возненавидели тебя, если бы другие умерли первыми, и тебе пришлось бы убить ее самой.

Глаза Руты сужаются, превращаясь в щелки, и это первый раз, когда Прим видит ее злой.

— Ты ничего не знаешь! — огрызается она по-прежнему тихо, как будто кто-то наступил на шею злой собаке и душит ее, бьет, держа над землей. — Я не хотела, чтобы она умирала. Но она спасла меня, она умерла за меня, хотя я никогда об этом не просила... А теперь я все равно умру.

— Как и я, — отвечает Прим, и об этом легче думать, если она берет страх и бросает его в сторону, как один из ножей мистера Эбернети. — Как и почти все здесь. Это не соревнование.

Но это и правда соревнование, в этом и весь смысл. Прим и Рута смотрят друг другу в глаза, и это не забавно, ничего из этого не забавно, но Прим все равно разражается хихиканьем. Смех хрипит внутри, вытаскивая уродство наружу, и снаружи оно не такое плохое, каким было внутри, в ее кишках, превращая все в яд. Рута присоединяется, и это не милый смех маленькой девочки, которым она смеялась вместе с Китнисс, когда они сидели на замшелом бревне и передавали друг другу кусочки грусенка. Это темный и скользящий смех, запускающий свои когти в грудь Прим; и в эту секунду они не просто две девочки, втянутые в слишком опасную для них игру. В эту секунду они чудовища в прелестных платьях.

Но это с дрожью проходит, и Прим снова видит девочку, которая стояла на сцене, пока ее сестра гнила в земле.

Рута смотрит на нее еще несколько секунд, а потом отворачивается, кусая губы, и где-то на задворках разума Прим задается вопросом — а что видит Рута, когда смотрит на нее?

— Ладно, девочки, — говорит мистер Эбернети и кладет руку на плечо Прим, уводя ее. — Думаю, нам всем лучше немного поспать. Утром у нас будет достаточно времени поболтать.

***

— Я хочу, чтобы сегодня ты поговорила с той девочкой, — говорит мистер Эбернети за завтраком на следующее утро. — Не игнорируй других, если они подойдут к тебе, но сфокусируйся на ней. Убедись, что Распорядители увидят вас вместе.

Прим хмурится, глядя на тарелку овсянки с орехами, фруктами и сахаром перед ней, совсем не похожую на клейкое месиво дома. Она вкусная, но в желудке ощущается как камень.  
— Разве мне не нужно держаться подальше от нее?

— Почему? — спрашивает мистер Эбернети, изучая ее взглядом серых глаз. — Это твоя история, детка, это то, чего хотят зрители.

— Но не хочет Капитолий, — говорит Прим, потому что они сейчас в Капитолии, и игнорировать его довольно трудно. Это не Двенадцатый, где всем все равно. — Я... Гейл сказал, люди погибли.

— О, я и не говорил, что они хотят, чтобы вы двое ушли в закат, держась за руки, — сухо говорит мистер Эбернети. — Они хотят увидеть тот момент, когда вы перестанете держаться за руки и начнете враждовать. Если с вами что-то случится до этого момента, будет бунт. Распорядители знают об этом, как и другие победители. Это тот момент, которого они все ждут.

Прим сглатывает появившийся во рту кислый привкус и отодвигает тарелку с остатками овсянки.

— Это ужасно.

— Ну так мы тут не в крокет играем, — говорит мистер Эбернети, и Прим хмурится, когда он продолжает. — В игру вовлечены богатые люди. Не бери в голову. Смысл в том, что твой лучший шанс на выживание — позаигрывать с этой девочкой прямо сейчас. Заставь их думать, что ты юная и наивная, что она — все, что осталось от твоей сестры, и ты не можешь мыслить ясно. Если они увидят, что вы не ладите или игнорируете друг друга, интерес к вам пропадет, — он насаживает на вилку одну из сосисок с тарелки и машет ею перед носом Прим. — Профи тебя прирежут, как только увидят, если это сойдет им с рук, но они не будут играть против условленного сюжета. Если только они не придумают сюжет получше прямо сейчас.

— Но ты защитишь меня, — напоминает ему Прим. — Разве мы не можем бороться вместе против всех остальных?

— Я не так уж много могу сделать для тебя с позиции ментора, — говорит мистер Эбернети, а затем замирает, как мертвый.

— Черт, — бормочет он, проводя рукой по глазам, и Прим вздрагивает. Должно быть, ему сложно переключиться после всех этих лет. Через минуту он оживает и натянуто улыбается: — Ну, ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду. Да, я могу защитить тебя, но с союзниками нам будет проще. Поверь мне, эта девочка — лучший наш шанс. Таким образом мы протянем дольше, пока ей не придется умереть.

Прим выдыхает.

— Ненавижу это, — говорит она, ей все равно — Рута неважна, она забрала Китнисс, и Прим не волнует, совсем не волнует, как она умрет — но ей и не должно это нравиться. Она может сидеть перед телевизором, желая, чтобы парень из Второго нашел Руту и свернул ей шею, но это не значит, что она хочет лично запихнуть ядовитые ягоды Руте в глотку. — Это ужасно.

— Ты ненавидишь это, — лицо мистера Эбернети перекашивается, но еще до этого Прим знает, что сейчас он изменится, и вместо человека, который держал ее за руку и поправлял ей запястье, помогая метать ножи, перед ней будет сидеть тот, кто сидел перед телевизором с бутылкой алкоголя, игнорируя насилие на экране. Тот, кто взял бутылку в свое купе, чтобы заглушить алкоголем боль, и позволил Прим войти в зал с колесницами вслепую. — Ты знаешь эту девочку лично всего полчаса, она тебе не нравится, но ты все это ненавидишь. Дай мне передохнуть.

Он поднимается и исчезает в своей комнате, а Прим остается смотреть вниз, на стол.

Проблема в том, что она не может придумать ничего другого. У Китнисс хотя бы была Прим, а потом история с любовью Пита, а еще позже — дружба с Рутой; люди могли выбирать, что им больше нравится, за какой историей они будут следить. Но Прим... что у нее есть? У нее есть мама, у нее есть Лютик. Она девочка, сестра которой умерла ни за что. Ничто из этого не поможет ей.

Мистер Эбернети прав; без Руты никто не обратит внимания на Прим. А если никто не обратит внимания на Прим, то ничто не остановит Профи от того, чтобы разрезать ее на кусочки, как только закончится обратный отсчет.

Прим ждет еще полчаса, но мистер Эбернети не выходит из комнаты, а время поджимает, так что она спускается вниз одна. В тренировочном зале сейчас немного народу — двое все равно заснули, а еще одна занимается в секции съедобных растений — и Прим идет через почти что пустой зал, бродя от станции к станции, и по ее позвоночнику как будто ползет паук.

Мечи. Копья. Кинжалы. Вещи, которым Прим даже не знает названия. Большая часть из них размером с Прим, а то и больше, и она отворачивается от оружия, направляясь вместо этого к станции выживания.

Шелест наверху привлекает внимание Прим, и она смотрит вверх, чтобы увидеть движение, уидеть, как кто-то исчезает в подвешенной под крышей сетке. Ни один из тех больших Профи не мог бы проделать такое незаметно, и только немногие из тех, что помельче, достаточно разумны для этого. Это может быть только один человек, и Прим подумывает сбежать, но она обещала мистеру Эбернети, а Распорядители как раз на них смотрят.

Кусок сетки свисает вниз, Прим хватается за него и подтягивается. Все ужасно трясется и вертится, Прим едва не падает — раз, другой, третий, но потом просовывает руки сквозь дыры в сетке, скрежещет зубами и наконец добирается до верха. Там все наконец выравнивается, в трех метрах под потолком натянуты тканые ленты. Прим осторожно ползет, проверяя, выдержат ли они ее вес, и они выдерживают. Так что она медленно движется к центру, где на спине лежит Рута, уставившись в бетонный потолок.

— Я нашла это место в прошлом году, — говорит Рута. — Просто хотела немного побыть наедине с собой. Здесь нет камер. В первый же день я все их нашла. Тут нас не видно.

— О, — это сбивает Прим с толку, хотя она и до этого не знала, что скажет.

— Тебе ментор тоже сказал быть со мной милой? — спрашивает Рута, и Прим моргает, потому что она вновь говорит другим голосом, более спокойным, чем во время вчерашней вспышки гнева. Можно бы подумать, что Рута задумчива, если бы не гладкая пустота в голосе.

Прим отвечает не сразу. Она перекатывается на спину — сеть качается под ней — и закрывает глаза.

— Мистер Эбернети сказал, что мы должны быть союзницами, — отвечает она наконец, эта фраза приятна и нейтральна. Деловая. Трибуты заключают союзы ежегодно, даже те, кто не нравится друг другу, даже зная, чем все это кончится, — Я не хочу.

— Я тоже, — соглашается Рута, и самое худшее в том, что Прим на секунду чувствует себя оскорбленной. — Цеп и я разбежались, как только все началось. Мы решили, что так будет лучше, если вдруг... — Она дергается, все ее тело вздрагивает и скручивается. — Неважно. Он мертв.

Она говорит безжизненно, не вкладывая в голос эмоций, как будто у нее совсем нет чувств. Прим зажмуривается крепче, пока темнота под веками не превращается в случайные вспышки и узоры настолько ярких цветов, что у нее начинает болеть голова.

— Многие люди мертвы, — говорит Прим, и в глазах перестает покалывать.

— Я знаю, что она мертва! — взрывается Рута. — Все знают. Все постоянно о ней говорят! Меня спрашивают о Китнисс в каждом интервью. Как будто... Как будто я не выиграла. Как будто выиграл ее призрак и просто таскает меня за собой.

Прим стискивает зубы.

— Китнисс умерла, чтобы защитить тебя. Ты могла бы хотя бы притвориться благодарной.

— Она защищала не меня, — возражает Рута, и на этот раз Прим оглядывается на нее, потому что ее голос меняется, теперь в нем звучит не горечь, а что-то еще, что-то пустое, потерянное, болезненное. — Она пыталась защитить тебя. Она не знала меня. Она никогда не спрашивала меня о моей семье, моих братьях, сестрах и маме. Я знала все о тебе, Пите, вашем коте и всем таком, но она никогда ни о чем не спрашивала. Она не спрашивала, потому что не хотела знать. Она просто хотела, чтобы я напоминала ей о тебе.

— В этом нет никакого смысла! — Прим поворачивается к ней, увлекшись и не обращая внимания на себя, как когда у нее впервые выпал зуб, и она не могла перестать тыкать в дырку во рту. — У нее уже была я. Зачем она хотела и тебя сделать мной?

— Не знаю! Может, осы-убийцы свели ее с ума, — Рута сильно выдыхает через нос. — Зачем еще ей меня спасать? Готова спорить, она просто забыла на секунду, что я — не ты, прямо как перед тем, как умереть. Рубака сказал мне, что в твоей голове могут происходить странные вещи, когда ты действительно напугана.

Прим хмурится.

— Какой бы ты хотела конец для всего этого?

Рута проводит руками по лицу и прижимает ладони к глазам.

— Я просто хотела, чтобы все это закончилось. Мне было все равно как. Но это не закончилось. Это... это закончилось, а потом снова началось и, может, теперь уже никогда не закончится, — Рута замолкает, и Прим тоже ничего не говорит, потому что водоворот внутри нее не хочет принимать форму слов или хотя бы чего-то похожего на них.

— Они прислали мне хлеб, — тихо говорит Рута после паузы. Не мягко, но тихо, как грохот грома далеко-далеко за полями перед тем, как нагрянет буря, и ее акцент усиляется. Волоски на руках Прим стоят дыбом. — Мой дистрикт... Мы упорно работаем. Мы не зарабатываем много. Моя мама даже никогда не видела денег. Ей платят ваучерами, и если она не выполняет свои квоты, то не получает ваучеров, и нам нечего есть. Но они прислали мне буханку хлеба, в ту первую ночь, когда Китнисс спала после того, как я ее нашла и приложила листья к укусам. И я разломила его, и внутри... там был нож. Совсем небольшой. Недостаточно большой, чтобы использовать его в драке, но достаточно, чтобы... — Она проводит линию вдоль шеи большим пальцем, глаза сверкают в темноте. Прим не может пошевелиться. — Она спала, верно? Я приложила листья к ее укусам, и она перестала кричать и плакать. Это было доброе дело. Я должна была сделать это тогда. Она еще не спасла меня, а я до этого сказала ей о гнезде ос-убийц. Я ничего не была ей должна.

Рута закрывает глаза.

— Но я не могла этого сделать. Я думала о том, что у нее сестра, хотя в этом не было никакого смысла, у меня-то три сестры и еще брат, но я просто не могла... Я не могла сделать это, когда она спала. А потом она проснулась и мы работали вместе, придумали этот план уничтожить еду Профи, и я решила — ладно. Это случится тогда. Это необязательно должна быть я. Они поймают ее у кучи с едой, и будет не важно, что я потеряла этот шанс, — Она облизывает губы, и Прим околдована, поймана изнанкой этой истории, которую, как она думала, она знала сердцем. — Ты знаешь, что случилось. Она не просто умерла, она пожертвовала собой ради меня, — или, может, ради тебя через меня, не знаю, — и это неважно. И я чувствовала себя... ужасно, но она дала мне шанс. И я не собиралась тратить этот шанс, ведь мой дистрикт работал так упорно... — Струйка воды стекает вбок по ее щеке, направляясь к уху. — Так что этот шанс я не потратила впустую. Я выиграла. И потом во время Тура я подумала: она так старалась спасти тебя, если я дам тебе хотя бы немного денег, помогу тебе, то все станет лучше. Я отплачу ей, и никто никому ничего не будет должна. Только...

Рута выдыхает воздух, и Прим вдыхает его.

— Только ты все равно снова здесь, и я тоже. Это все равно было пустой тратой.

— Все они, — шипит Рута сквозь зубы. — Каждые чертовы Игры.

Прим и раньше слышала, как люди ругаются, в том числе и люди ее возраста, но никто из них не выглядел как Рута, крошечная и худенькая Рута с большими, мягкими глазами. Прим внезапно понимает, что совершенно не знает Руту.

Это дарит ей надежду каким-то тупым, ужасным способом. Если Рута способна ругаться, то, может, и Прим способна убивать.

Вот только ей не обязательно это делать. Не о таком должна думать тринадцатилетняя девочка — или четырнадцати-, или пятнадцатилетняя, любого возраста. Это нечестно. Все это нечестно. То, что Китнисс мертва, или то, что через пять лет никто не будет ее помнить, потому что никто не помнит погибших, если только они не сходят с ума и не начинают есть людей. То, что люди Руты так упорно работали, чтобы передать ей такой ужасный подарок, потому что это был единственный способ помочь ей. То, что мама совсем одна, и Прим никогда не узнает, в порядке ли она, или она возьмется за бутылку, проглотит целый контейнер морфлинга или просто выйдет за границу дистрикта и никогда не вернется. То, что двадцать три человека делали самые худшие вещи из возможных, чтобы выжить, потому что им пообещали жизнь и свободу, если они выживут, а теперь они снова здесь, и уже никто им ничего не обещает.

Все это нечестно, и несправедливость запускает свои когти в Прим и рвет ее на части. Но слои гнева, разочарования и беспомощности отшелушиваются, показывая, что под ними есть что-то еще.

— Однажды мы взялись за руки, и из-за этого по всей стране были бунты, — медленно говорит она, и барабанный бой в ее груди принимает ровный, грохочущий ритм. — Представь, что еще мы могли бы сделать.

Рута хмурится и поворачивается на бок, лицом к Прим.

— В смысле «что еще»? Я видела бунты, а ты нет. Это было ужасно. Люди держались за руки, а Миротворцы стреляли в них, и они падали. Все вокруг было красным... — она вздрагивает. — Ты хочешь этого только потому, что никогда такого не видела.

— Но мы можем показать им, — настойчиво говорит Прим, — что даже если Миротворцы стреляют в них, а Капитолий посылает нас назад на Арену, мы можем показать им, что они правы. Капитолий не может убить всех, верно? Кем они тогда будут править? Так что мы им покажем.

Дыхание Руты учащается, и она пододвигается ближе; они не касаются друг друга, но Прим все равно чувствует ее близость, почти касание.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Союз, как и хотели наши менторы, — говорит Прим. — Мы отправимся на Арену, там найдем друг друга и будем вместе прятаться. И что бы ни случилось, мы не убьем друг друга. Я серьезно. Даже если мы будем последними, кто останется.

— Это не сработает. Они просто убьют нас сами, — хмуро качает головой Рута. — Они сделают это. Организуют землетрясение, лавину, оползень — или пчел, или пожар, или еще что-то, и мы все равно умрем.

— Ага, — Прим следует быть более напуганной, но она не боится. Вместо ужасного перекручивания страха есть только сталь, лед и камень. Прим тянется и берет Руту за руку. — Они убьют нас. Все будут знать, что это сделал Капитолий. И что, ты думаешь, произойдет в дистриктах, когда они это сделают?

Долгое-долгое время нет ничего, кроме их дыхания, пойманного в ловушке под потолком, и переплетения их пальцев. Наконец Рута кивает.

— Мы должны начать прямо сейчас. Нам не поверят, если мы быстро не подружимся.

— И мы не скажем нашим менторам, — говорит Прим, и ее грудь болит от мысли о том, что ей придется врать мистеру Эбернети, хотя он так старался для нее, даже в плохие дни, когда он прятался в себе, но какой у нее есть выбор? Он просто скажет, что она сумасшедшая. И напомнит, что советовал сделать Руту союзницей, а не партнершей по суициду.

— Нет, не скажем, — лицо Руты выглядит задумчивым. — Окей, я в деле, но нам надо идти, пока кто-нибудь не поднялся следом за нами. Можно спуститься проще, чем ты сюда залезла, я покажу тебе, как.

Рута спускается первой, помогает Прим найти опору, маленькие пальцы держат Прим за лодыжку и направляют ногу, куда надо. Прим чувствует эти прикосновения, как крошечные, постоянно напоминающие о себе синяки, еще долго после того, как они спускаются и исследуют зал вместе.

Они идут, держась за руки, Прим посматривает на Распорядителей краем глаза, но они не прекращают смотреть, глаза прикованы к их переплетенным пальцам.

***

Они тренируются вместе, сидят вместе, обедают вместе. Они вместе идут по коридорам и вызывают лифт, и когда он останавливается на этаже Руты, она обнимает Прим.

— Я рада, что ты моя подруга, — говорит она, ее дыхание щекочет шею и ухо Прим, вызывая странную дрожь. — Я бы не смогла сделать это без тебя.

Это все, конечно же, для камер, и Прим обнимает ее так же крепко.

— Я тоже, — говорит она, и импульсивно прижимается к щеке Руты быстрым поцелуем, прежде чем отстраниться.

Мистер Эбернети приподнимает бровь, смотря на Прим. Он все же спускается вниз после полудня, и хотя большую часть дня он проводит с другими победителями, возможно, пытаясь заключить союз, иногда он посматривает на Прим и Руту.

— Как вы сдружились, — говорит он, и у Прим горят уши. — Честно сказать, я не ожидал, что вы так быстро поладите.

— Она не такая, как я думала, — говорит Прим, когда лифт, жужжа, возносит их на последний этаж. — Теперь я лучше ее понимаю.

***

Так все и идет. Если они могут быть вместе — они вместе. Если они могут держаться за руки — они держатся. Они никогда не держатся порознь, а лицо мистера Эбернети все чаще показывает его напряжение, и, возможно, это значит, что он беспокоится о том, что случится с Прим, когда Руте наконец придется умереть, но все нормально, потому что он ничего не знает. У них есть план. Все будет хорошо.

***

По ночам Прим плачет в подушку, говорит Китнисс, что ей жаль, но иного выхода нет.

***

На индивидуальном показе Прим тратит все свое время, собирая лечебные травы, и избегая ядовитых. Она показывает на манекене, как сделать жгут, перевязать рану, как наложить повязку на голову, чтобы быстро остановить кровотечение, как и где сделать разрез, если кого-то укусили, чтобы вытянуть яд прежде, чем он достигнет сердца.

Она зарабатывает три очка. Рута тоже. Когда объявляют их баллы, мистер Эбернети выглядит усталым, но смирившимся. Сам он набирает восемь, но не говорит Прим, за что их получил.

***

Перед интервью Прим спрашивает Цинну, сможет ли он сделать то же самое, что и на параде.

— Мне понравилось, что наши с Рутой наряды совпадали, — говорит она своим лучшим мягким, убедительным голосом маленькой девочки, который она использует с покупателями, пытаясь добиться лучшей цены. Это не сработает в Шлаке, где людям приходится сражаться за каждый кусок еды, пока их ногти не стачиваются до основания, но богатые люди, кажется, покупаются на это, — Это... Я чувствовала себя не такой одинокой. Ты можешь сделать это еще раз?

— Я опередил твою просьбу, — говорит Цинна, — Не волнуйся.

Этим вечером Прим стоит на сцене в серо-белом платье с оттенками лаванды, изменяющимися, когда она двигается. Она говорит Цезарю Фликерману, Капитолию и всей стране, что рада возможности встретить девушку, которую хотела спасти ее сестра.

— Что бы ни случилось, я рада, что встретила ее, — говорит Прим, оглядываясь на Руту, стоящую в длинном ряду с другими победителями сзади сцены, — Конечно, я хотела бы, чтобы Китнисс была жива, но мы не можем смотреть назад, только вперед. Я хотела бы, чтобы мы навсегда остались подругами.

Аудитория шмыгает носами, а Цезарь притворяется, что утирает слезу. Рута сказала то же самое в своей речи — как она рада встретить Прим и познакомиться с ней лично, а не посредством историй Китнисс — и теперь она ловит взгляд Прим и улыбается ей; это для камер, но еще и для них самих.

Платье Руты сшито по такой же схеме, что и платье Прим, шокирующе монохромное, и на обоих платьях есть странные плащи на одно плечо, кажется, в этом нет никакого смысла, пока они не встают вместе позади сцены. Прим обнимает Руту за талию — и Рута обнимает ее в ответ, ее пальцы упираются в спину Прим — и тут Прим понимает. Это вовсе не два платья, а одно, и это не плащи — это крылья.

Когда аудитория аплодирует в конце интервью, Прим поднимает свободную руку и подталкивает Руту сделать то же самое. Ткань спадает с их рук, и зрители ахают, потому что Прим и Рута стоят вместе в одном костюме: две маленькие девочки стали одной сойкой-пересмешницей.

— Я собираюсь поговорить с Цинной, — скрежещет зубами Хеймитч после, когда он за руку тащит Прим в лифт, глаза бегают из стороны в сторону, словно он ждет, что в любой момент из ниоткуда появятся Миротворцы и куда-то их утащат, — Я попросил его произвести впечатление, а не нарисовать мишень на твоей спине. Он что, пытается тебя убить?

Прим не отвечает; она вытягивает шею, чтобы посмотреть на Руту, прежде чем двери закрываются.

***

Позже этой же ночью в дверь Прим тихо стучат; она открывает и ей приходится прижать обе руки ко рту, чтобы подавить удивленное восклицание, потому что на пороге стоит Рута, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и довольно улыбаясь.

— Как ты это сделала? — шепотом спрашивает Прим, впуская ее и закрывая за ней дверь, — Я один раз попыталась выйти, просто из интереса. Все двери закрывают.

— А балконы нет, — улыбается Рута, — Там силовое поле в нескольких футах под ними, чтобы никто не выпрыгнул... — Прим старается не думать о том, почему люди хотят выпрыгнуть, почему архитекторы Капитолия знают об этом и строят здания так, чтобы остановить их, — Но оно не активируется снаружи. Я поднялась со своего балкона на твой и влезла через окно, — она пожимает одним плечом, — Скорее всего, они починят это прямо сейчас, так что никто не попытается сделать такое в следующем году, ну да ладно.

Она сейчас в мягкой желтой рубашке и пижамных штанах, она смыла всю косметику и убрала волосы с лица назад. Рута выглядит на настоящие тринадцать, те же тринадцать, что чувствует Прим: слишком юная, чтобы кормить всю свою семью, но слишком взрослая, чтобы думать, что у нее есть выбор; не слишком юная, чтобы умереть, но слишком взрослая, чтобы плакать.

— Я просто... не хотела оставаться одна, — говорит Рута, и несколько недель назад Прим бы рассмеялась, резко и горько, как мистер Эбернети, как Гейл, потому что как она смеет приходить сюда, к сестре девушки, которая умерла за нее, и просить утешения.

Но теперь Прим тянется к ней и берет ее за руку, этот жест ей теперь знаком, он почти что умиротворяющий.

— Ты можешь остаться, — говорит Прим, с трудом сглотнув. Если охранники все еще не постучались в дверь то, скорее всего, и не станут. Видимо, их не волнует, где спит Рута, пока очевидно, что она не пытается сбежать, — Эта кровать все равно слишком большая. Я, мама и Китнисс могли бы спать в ней все вместе и даже не соприкоснуться.

Прим выскальзывает из комнаты, берет все подушки с дивана и приносит их назад в спальню, и они выкладывают их на постель, строят стену, чтобы кровать не казалась такой широкой, открытой и одинокой. Они забираются под одеяло, но потом Рута начинает стесняться. И она старшая, она была Китнисс для своей семьи, всегда была сильной и не показывала своих страха, печали или беспокойств. А у Прим всегда была Китнисс, которая могла обнять ее и прогнать все ее ночные кошмары.

— Иди сюда, — говорит Прим и притягивает Руту поближе. Она обнимает Руту, ее щека лежит на волосах другой девушки. Рута издает долгий, тихий вздох (как будто пар выходит из чайника) и сворачивается поближе к Прим. Их пульс замедляется до нежного общего ритма, они дышат в унисон, и Прим закрывает глаза, откидывается на подушки и притворяется, только на минуту, что они где угодно, но не здесь.

Когда Прим просыпается Рута уже ушла, но на ее подушке лежит салфетка, свернутая в форме птицы. Прим покачивает ее в ладонях, уставясь на нее, до тех пор, пока Эффи не стучит в дверь и не говорит, что уже пора.

***

Они поместили Одиннадцатый и Двенадцатый в один вертолет, который отвезет их на Арену. Прим сидит в слишком большом для нее кресле, ноги не дотягиваются до пола, сердце колотится, когда сопровождающий опускает ремень безопасности вниз, на ее плечи, и туго его защелкивает. Сидящая рядом с ней Рута берет ее за руку, и они крепко держатся друг за друга, пока их менторы — их партнеры по дистриктам — сидят напротив них. Они стараются не смотреть на девушек, одна из которых, как они думают, сломается, когда умрет другая.

Они не знают, но скоро узнают. Они пока еще не понимают, но они увидят.

— Они установят маячок в твою руку, — тихо шепчет ей Рута, — Будет больно, но только секунду. Не беспокойся.

К ним подходит женщина с огромной иглой, берет руку Прим и поворачивает ее запястьем вверх. Игла вонзается в ее кожу, Прим ахает, но потом мир ускользает куда-то вбок, расплываясь по краям, и это совсем не маячок — это успокоительное. Они будут спать до самого прибытия, и Прим борется с действием лекарства — сейчас для нее время так драгоценно, как они смеют отбирать его у нее, — но выбора нет, и она вырубается.

***

Она спит.

В своем сне Прим видит, как разворачиваются игры. Она и Рута убегают от Рога Изобилия, как только таймер заканчивает отсчет. Их менторы кричат им вслед, но уже поздно, девочки молоды и быстры — мистер Эбернети научил ее, как бежать — а мужчины гораздо старше, они усталы и слишком много лет напивались до отруба, и не могут их догнать.

Девочки прячутся вместе, и Профи не находят их. Они получают еду и воду, потому что они очаровательные, хорошенькие и наивные, потому что спонсоры хотят дать им передышку перед смертью, так что шок делает все гораздо сложнее. Они играют в детские игры и рассказывают истории. Рута вплетает цветы в длинные светлые волосы Прим; Прим заплетает волосы Руты в мелкие косички. Они смеются, улыбаются, и отворачиваются от камер, когда улыбки исчезают, а вместо них проливается несколько слез.

Ночью они спят в обнимку. Ночью Прим трогает щеку Руты тыльной стороной пальцев, поглаживая гладкую, мягкую кожу. Рута обвивает руку вокруг запястья Прим, пальцы нащупывают пульс, и Рута не дразнит Прим за торчащие кости. Когда они спят, рука Руты лежит на выступающей косточке таза Прим, но ей, кажется, все равно.

Они умирают.

Торнадо оттаскивает их друг от друга и в щепки разбивает их тела о скалы. Из ниоткуда появляется поток и утаскивает их прочь, хотя они борются, стараясь удержаться на поверхности. Вулкан. Огненная буря. Стая собак. Они умирают снова и снова, а мозг Прим перебирает варианты, пытаясь выбрать подходящий. Иногда они сильны и храбры, и держатся друг за друга до конца; иногда они всхлипывают, рыдают и умоляют, обратив лица к небесам. Иногда они нарушают свои обещания и убивают друг друга.

Не имеет значения, как. Каждый раз они умирают. Они умирают и умирают и умирают и...

***

— Просыпайся.

Прим смаргивает паутину сна, ее зрение постепенно восстанавливается. Они все еще в вертолете, ее пальцы тесно сжимают пальцы Руты. Напротив мистер Эбернети и ментор Руты пытаются окончательно проснуться, бормоча проклятия и держась за головы.

— Что происходит? — ругается мистер Эбернети, — Они раньше никогда не накачивали трибутов.

— Мы должны были обеспечить беспроблемное перемещение, — говорит мужчина, стоящий в передней части комнаты. Он в серой одежде; его коротко остриженные волосы прилизаны в голове, и он говорит с акцентом, которого Прим никогда не слышала. Этот акцент немного похож на ее собственный, но более обрезанный, с ровными гласными, — Этот вертолет и другие вертолеты, в которых поместили победителей, сейчас находятся под контролем Дистрикта Тринадцать.

— Дистрикт Тринадцать уничтожен, — говорит Рута тихо и испуганно. Прим кивает. Они смотрят фильм про это каждый год.

— Не совсем, — говорит мужчина, — Вся страна впечатлена вами, девочки. Мой лидер тоже. Мы запустили инициативу, и теперь мы предлагаем вам тот же выбор, что и остальным победителям. Вы можете отправиться домой и сдаться на милость Капитолия надеясь, что они решат, что вы ничего не знаете, или же вы можете присоединиться к нам и сражаться. Если вы хотите попасть домой, никаких последствий не будет. Мы высадим вас у границы дистрикта и вы сможете вернуться. Я подозреваю, что один-два победителя выберут именно это. Но если нет... — его глаза вспыхивают, — Вы присоединитесь к Восстанию. Вы будете сражаться. Вы станете Сойкой-Пересмешницей и возглавите народное восстание, которое сокрушит Капитолий, оставив его задыхаться.

Мистер Эбернети просыпается окончательно, бьет себя по ноге и шлепает по щекам.

— Погоди Играми проклятую минуту, все должно было быть не так. Ты сказал, что вытащишь их с Арены. Я полагал, что для начала мы все же на нее попадем.

— Да, договаривались мы так, — говорит мужчина. Прим смотрит на мистера Эбернети — он знал об этом и не сказал ей? — но он не обращает на нее внимания, глядя на солдата, — Но когда мы проанализировали ситуацию, стало понятно, что сойки и их воздействие на страну будет уменьшаться с каждой смертью на Арене. Мы никогда не планировали делать ставку на единство дистриктов через ненасилие, но это сработало. Мы не можем рисковать разрушением этого единства, и потому мы решили действовать соответственно.

— Интересный способ сказать «мы выдумываем все на ходу», — тянет мистер Эбернети, — Рубака?

— Мне понравится любой план, в котором никто не должен умереть, — говорит ментор Руты, пожимая плечами, — Хотя я с нетерпением ждал, когда смогу пролить немного крови Профи.

«Ты и чья-то рука» — думает Прим до того, как успевает себя остановить, и ее уши снова вспыхивают. Мистер Эбернети оказывает на нее дурное влияние.

— Простите, но именно такое отношение может разрушить все, что мы смогли построить, — говорит солдат, и мистер Рубака фыркает и складывает руки на груди. Он может согласиться, но это не обязано ему нравиться.

У мистера Эбернети был план все это время, и он заключался не только в том, чтобы союзничать с Одиннадцатым и держать Прим в живых так долго, как он мог, до того, как погибнет сам.

— Но... — Прим открывает рот, снова его закрывает и не может вспомнить, как все это прекратить, — Мы должны были умереть. Вместе.

— Мы собирались вдохновлять людей, — говорит Рута, глядя на Прим в поисках поддержки, и Прим кивает, — Распорядителям Игр пришлось бы убить нас, и все бы поняли.

Мистер Эбернети хлопает рукой по лицу.

— Это был ваш гениальный план? — взрывается он, — Вы двое общаетесь и ждете, пока Капитолий вас прикончит? Отмороженные яйца Сноу! Вот почему мы не позволяем детям руководить революцией.

Прим открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но спокойный мужчина перебивает ее.

— Это был бы не такой уж и плохой план, — говорит он, и мистер Эбернети ворчит, — В конце концов, люди любят мучеников, и двух больше, чем одного. Но умереть за правое дело просто, мисс Эвердин. Я думаю, гораздо сложнее жить для него, но это выбор, который я вам сейчас даю. Идите с нами, сражайтесь вместе с нами, и одним прекрасным утром вы проснетесь в свободном Панеме.

Прим смотрит на Руту, но она где-то далеко. Может, она там, куда Прим попадала в своих снах до того, как реальный мир стал слишком жесток: место, где цветы растут свободно, не сдерживаемые оградами дистриктов; где дети играю и смеются, не волнуясь о том, что их выберут, чтобы сражаться друг с другом до смерти; где взрослый может выразить несогласие на публике, и его не утащат куда-то, откуда он никогда не вернется.

Место, в котором у Прим и Руты будет время узнать, кто они, самостоятельно и друг с другом, играя в тени Китнисс, но не захваченные этой тенью.

Рута поднимает голову.

— Да, — говорит она, ей всего тринадцать, она сильна и прекрасна. Прим не понимает этого, но от нее у нее перехватывает дыхание, — Я хочу сражаться.

— Я вместе с птичкой, — говорит ее ментор, и он злится, качая головой и улыбаясь Руте, но под этой злостью есть еще что-то, темное, напряженное и ожидающее. У него было много времени, чтобы злиться; наконец-то он может что-то сделать.

— Решай, — говорит мистер Эбернети, задержав на Прим долгий взгляд, — Я пообещал, что защищу тебя, и я это сделаю. Куда ты, туда и я.

Прим крепко сжимает пальцы Руты и поднимает их соединенные руки так высоко, как может, пока их не останавливают ремни безопасности.

— Китнисс была права, — говорит Прим, и ей все еще больно от потери и всегда будет больно, но может, может быть, в конце концов, ей не придется умирать просто так, — Давайте разожжем огонь.

— Сделано, — говорит мужчина, и так оно и есть.

Прим смеется, дико, полусумасшедше, у нее кружится голова от облегчения, и страха, и сотни других вещей. Мистер Эбернети смотрит на нее, как будто она рехнулась, но потом тоже ухмыляется. Она поворачивается к Руте, яркие глаза которой блестят в тусклом освещении, и чувства накапливаются в ней, угрожая выплеснуться, слова кувыркаются в ее мозгу, накапливаются в глотке и выходят в никуда.

Прим открывает рот и начинает петь, и секундой позже Рута присоединяется к ней.


End file.
